Musical Soulmates
by SnixLover
Summary: Future Sallivera Fanfiction. Naya and Mark met on glee, after ups and downs they ended together and started a family. Juggling work with their family problems is not easy.
1. The Family

Chapter 1 – Rivera-Salling Family Presentation

This story starts in the summer of 2025. Naya and Mark Salling a married couple, living in LA with their little family, okay not so little family. When they got married in 2016, they bought a house together and planned a future.

Like any other couple they had some little problems now and then, they until this moment they got through everything together.

They bought a considerable big house, with a garden and pool, with several bedrooms and a calm environment. At first the big house was just really empty, it was just Naya, Mark and the 2 dogs, Noah and Lucy. With the years, it changed a lot.

Naya and Mark left Glee after the 5th season and started to work in new projects. Naya's first album was a success and her big passion for music turned into a full time job for more than a year, but then eventually she came back to TV and movies. She was feeling a realized person, just when her and Mark got married she felt like she was missing something. Nowadays she can say she has everything she ever dreamed.

Mark worked on his music and did some TV roles but at the same time worked on something he really wanted. Mark had a passion for birds and decided to start a foundation to support animals with Lea. The two of them made a lot of progresses in the animal world. Mark was obsessed with Naya and in all the years they have been married he's a excellent husband and an awesome dad,

which leads us to introduce the little ones of the Rivera-Salling family.

On the 15th August 2018 Naya gave birth to beautiful baby girl, who they decided to name Isabella. Naya and Mark usually call her Bella or Bel. Bella is a sweet and smart little girl. Actually she's the older and she's 6 now. Bella is a lot like Naya, dark hair and big brown eyes, curly hair and a big smile. She loves birds like her dad and it's a sensible child. In the day Naya and Mark went to the church to organize Bella's baptism, something happened. Bella had more than and year. Naya remembers perfectly of that day.

She was in her way to the church and Mark like always was late. Bella was with Kevin and Amy for the day and it was really early when Naya was standing by the church door waiting for Mark she heard a baby crying. Her mother instincts started looking for the child and on the left door of the church there was a baby laid on a bassinet crying. Naya took the baby who had with it a note:

"_Her mother died, I don't know what to do with her. She has no family. I'm her dad, but I can't take care of her. Please take care of her." _Naya's heart was beating fast, she couldn't believe in it. In the other side of the paper was also a date "_29__th__ March 2020_ " two days before. She tried to calm down the baby, thinking in her baby girl. Mark arrived and saw Naya holding the baby.

-Hey, who is that little one? – Mark said looking at Naya, who was worried and so in love with the baby.

- Mark… She ours. She was here waiting for me. – Naya gave the paper to Mark and they took the baby to the police. They said they would take care to an institution and Naya and Mark decided they wanted to keep her. They adopted her and named her Caroline. Naya and Mark took care of Caroline like they did with Bella. They gave her everything, she was always loved and part of family. Naya couldn't see a difference between Isabella and Caroline. Although, now Caroline is 4 and it's a ball of energy! Physically is different of all the family, she's blonde and has blue eyes. Looks like an angel but it's a little devil. Naya and Mark already explain her the story of her birth and how she was different but equal. Naya told her that an angel sent her from the heaven to their house because they were waiting for another little girl. Naya's and Mark's nickname for Caroline is little angel.

With all this Naya and Mark decided to let the things happen naturally and after some time decided that the best would be to focus on the girls and in their family's live.

Isabella was 4 and Caroline was 2 when on 10th January of 2023, the Rivera-Salling family welcomed to the world, not one but two little boys. At first Naya was shocked. When she found out she was pregnant, she was really happy and the 3rd baby would be the perfect addition to the family but then, twins! She got used to it, and 2 days before complete 36 years, Naya gave birth to Thomas and Benjamin, identical twins. The boys with little curls and light brown hair and hazel eyes completed now the family. No more kids. They were a very blessed couple with 4 little cupcakes!

In the summer of 2025, where this story starts, it's the first day of summer and the Rivera-Salling family is excited. Now Isabella is 6, Caroline is 4 and the twins are 2. Naya and Mark have a light-full live in front of them but being in Hollywood and with 4 kids ain't always easy.


	2. Vacations

Seven and half in a summer morning, Caroline and Bella go to their parents' bed. Naya and Mark couldn't wait to go on vacations, maybe in July. Naya got up because Bella and Caroline took over her place in the bed to cuddle with daddy. Naya went to shower and got dressed up and Mark still in the bed.

-C'mon guys… Let's get ready. Grandma is waiting for you. – Tom screamed for mom – Okay! I'm coming! Mark, get up!

-Girls, let's go dress yourselves. Daddy is gonna make breakfast… - The girls went to bedroom and dressed up, while Naya got the boys ready and everybody went downstairs for breakfast. After breakfast Mark put everyone on the car and takes the kids to his mother-in-law's house while Naya drives to the studio. At night one of them would pick the kids to take them home. After this routine everyday for a while the family gets exhausted. Finally July comes and Naya and Mark plan some vacations.

The vacation location decision was not easy, Naya wanted a place with sun and a beach and Mark didn't want to go that really touristic places. The kids didn't know anything about the vacation otherwise, it would be even harder to decide. In the end, Mark let go and they bought tickets for Mexico. One week of sun and joy. Naya loves Mexico and tries go there as much as possible, Mark already told her that she should try new places.

Leave the house with the kids wasn't easy. In the night before the fight Naya and Mark packed their kids stuff and left everything ready for in the next day, start the vacation of year.

In the morning Naya woke up really happy, dressed colorful clothes and put her sunglasses on. Mark was really energetic and helped a lot with the children, who were bombing with energy.

Naya was glad her kids knew exactly how to behave in public. The family trips were always calm, which means, no one gets in troubles. The airport was always Naya's biggest fear. Caroline, a very communicative child, talks with everyone and gets lost easily. They were all very well taught in case they get lost, they know with who should talk and what they have to say. Finally after some hours in the plane they arrived safely to Mexico.

-It's here? – Bella asked her dad.

-Yes boo, come on… Naya, I take them… take the girls. – Mark and Naya picked the suitcases and went to the resort. They had reserved a beach house, with two big bathrooms, three rooms and a giant living room with everything they needed to entertain the kids at night.

In the next morning the kids wanted to go out, to the beach or to the pool. Naya couldn't say no. Mark wanted to sleep and for not arguing with him, Naya took the 4 kids by herself to the pool. Naya had the double of care because she was alone watching the kids, but finally Mark arrived and laid on the chair next to her.

-Where are they? – Mark asked softly. – Ohh… I see Tom and Ben in the babies' pool! – Mark pretended nothing was going on and he went closer to his boys while Naya was watching the girls playing with other kids from different countries who were spend vacations on the same resort. They didn't talk much in that morning and after the lunch the boys took a nap and the girls and Naya and Mark were watching a Disney movie.

-Are you mad? – Mark whispered at Naya's ear. – I'm sorry if I did something wrong…

-It's okay… I'm nervous, it's all.

-Nervous, why?

-I can't relax… I don't know why this is so difficult for me…

- Tonight I'm gonna get a babysitter and I'm gonna take you to dinner in your favorite restaurant.

- I don't know… I can't Mark.

-Of course you can, it's decided.

By the end of the evening Mark introduced to their kids, the babysitter. Anna had a hard job. She was taking care of 4 little Rivera-Salling. Mark warned the kids to be good and said that at 9:30pm he wanted everyone sleeping.

Mark and Naya had dinner in a fancy Mexican restaurant. Naya loves Mexican food and during dinner they remembered the days when were just them both. The candles burned and after the excellent dinner, they walked in the beach under the stars light.

-You look different…

- Is that good? – Naya smiled shyly.

- It's great, you're relaxed, and it makes you sexy! – Mark grabbed Naya's hand. – You have to promise me that tomorrow you will put that super sexy bikini of yours and come here with me and our little bundles of troubles.

- I promise… I want to be here for a little more if that is okay…

- It's getting cold, let me cuddle with you, I'm sure you will feel better. – Naya smiled as Mark sat next to her in the sand of the desert beach. After a few kisses and after Mark try touch her in a different way, she knew what he wanted, and stopped him.

- What…? Under the stars is romantic Nay…

- Not in the middle of the beach…

-No one is here… I know you want too.

- There – She pointed to a small tent. – Is a better place…

They went both to the tent and Mark lifted Naya's dress and took off her panties, then he threw out his pants and underwear.

-Mark it has to be quick…

-Of course babe, you know we are fast to get there… - Naya grabbed Mark's penis and placed it in her vagina. He quickly started to move in her. Naya felt goosebumps all over her body.

That wasn't the best place to have sex. Naya was laid on the sand and Mark was on the top, thrusting in her as hard as he could. Naya was really enjoying it and her moans were louder and louder, so Mark had to kiss her to minimize the noise or some Mexican would catch them.

-C'mon Mark… I'm almost … there – Naya tried to change positions with Mark, putting herself on the top. After a few minutes both reached the climax. They didn't want to stop but it was late and that wasn't the best place for the occasion. They stop moving and Naya rested on Mark's chest.

-Was it good baby girl?

-Great… but I have sand on my ass…

-It's okay, we will take a sexy shower on the hotel… - Naya got up and dressed her panties, Mark too. – Let's go angel... – Mark kissed forehead and saw her beautiful smile.

The vacations were great, Naya tried to relax, even with the kids around and Mark tried to help as much as he could, so Naya could feel more relieved. They were much tanned and one week later arrived home. Being in vacations with the family was good, but being home is always the best.


	3. Birthday

Naya and Mark had a few more days before come back to work. Caroline had a firm opinion that mama and daddy shouldn't work so much and at least they should take her with them. Bella understand very well that her parents work is important for the family and she's cool with in vacations be with her grandparents or sometimes with her aunts and uncles. Tom and Ben are two and already miss mom and dad when they're out.

Naya was seeing the dates of her little 7 days tour in Europe when she noticed that on 15th August she would be in her last concert of the tour in London.

-Oh… - Naya realized that is Isabella's birthday – Mark honey, can I talk with you about something?

-What is? – Mark walked in to the kitchen.

-This. I can't, but I have to. – Naya pointed out the date.

- I can talk with her… You will be home in the next day. Don't worry.

-Oh my god, I'm doing it... I'm putting my kids in second…

-That's not true… We will talk with her.

Naya was worried that her daughter would feel sad or rejected and in that night Naya had several nightmares, where she lost her babies or something bad happened to her. Mark woke up with Naya really scared in the middle of the night. In the following morning they decided they had to talk with Isabella. The kids were playing outside by the pool and Naya looked at the twins and Ben didn't have his armbands on.

-Hey you little Mr. Ben! – Ben looked at his mom playfully. – Didn't dad put this on you?

- Yes, he did. But I can swim like Caroline and Bels… - Naya grabbed the armband and put it on Ben's arm.

-Without this I don't want you there. You understand me? It's dangerous! I guess you don't want to be grounded while they're playing… - Ben fuzzed a little. – Girls, if he takes them out call me or dad, ok?

Later right before dinner time the kids were watching cartoons and Naya and Mark were there with them. Naya sat next to Bella.

-Your birthday is coming up… Have you thought in what you want for birthday?

-Yes. – Isabella nodded. – I want a puppy.

-Oh. Mark what do you think? – The last thing Naya wanted was a dog to take care of too.

- I don't know if you are ready for a puppy Bel… It's a hard work. There are nothing else you want?

-No. If I can't have the puppy there is nothing else I want… - Isabella looked very sad. Mark had a great idea. The kids were always asking for it and without ask Naya's opinion first, Mark questioned:

- And if I get us all tickets for one of the mom's show… In London!? – Suddenly Isabella was much happier, so were her siblings.

-Yeah! That's cool! On my birthday?

-Yes, of course! – Naya was mad. First, because Mark knew perfectly she didn't wanted the kids in her work. She didn't let them go to the concerts or watch the movies she was in. Second because they just knew the singer that sings lullabies for them at night, not the sexy singer that fills arenas and theaters.

-I don't think that is a good idea… - Naya looked at Mark with fire in her eyes. – Mom is on tour and can't watch you…

-Please Mom! – Isabella and Caroline said in choir.

-Please mommy! – Tom giggled wanting to be part of it too.

-Okay. But I have my conditions… Daddy has to find someone to go with you, you just go to London in the night before and you have to behave!

-YEAHHH! – The kids were really excited to finally go to see mommy performing on a real stage. They know she sings there but they never were there. At night the kids were already all sleeping and Naya looked really irritated. Mark didn't want to see her like that, speacially because of a simple thing like that.

-Do you still mad because of that?

-You know perfectly that I don't want them there. I'm a different person there. I don't want them to see me on stage yet. The people screaming and going crazy, I don't think it's good for them.

-It's just one show Naya… I promise that they will love see you performing and they're not going to be traumatized…

- Okay. Now it's up to you. You still have things to do… I want a responsible person to go with you. So pay attention… Think in that while I sleep.

In the next morning Naya didn't heard not even a little sound when woke up. She got up and no one was there. She called Mark.

"Where are you?" "Hi to you too. I'm at your mom's" "What are you doing there?" "Getting some information" "You took all the kids with you" "Yes, and no I didn't lost them… I already have almost everything I need, we are coming home soon."

In that morning Mark came home with all the kids and with Yolanda. Naya didn't know what was going on.

-Hey mom! What are you doing here?

-I'm helping Mark with the kids and I'm here to tell that I need two tickets for your concert in London. – Naya looked really surprised.

- Humm… Two? Who else is coming?

-Nickayla! – Mark answered. – You said I needed to pick a person to go with me. I couldn't decide between your mother and Nickayla and Bella chose both!

- Okay… I already have the tickets… I give you them in the concert morning…

- Naya don't worry I'm there with Mark and Nickayla…

-I don't even know why I agreed with this…

In the next day Naya would be leaving for her mini tour in Europe and Mark would be the whole week in the four kids. Nickayla promised Naya that would be there for help Mark. Nikki was playing Naya's role for the week, except the part she was not sleeping with Mark.

Finally the day came, Nickayla was already tired of the kids and the movement and now she could understand why Naya sometimes was so tired. In the middle of the night Mark, Yolanda, Nickayla and the kids flew to London. The trip was fun, the kids were super excited to see mommy performing and Isabella was happy because it was her birthday! When they arrived to London at lunch time and after left everything on the hotel they went out for lunch with Naya.

-Mom… After lunch can I go with you?

-Momma is gonna do the sound check… It's boring… - Naya explained. The concert started at 7 pm so until there, Nikki, Mark and Yolanda took the kids to the park. The twins were tired so Mark took them to the hotel for a nap and Yolanda and Nickayla went with the girls shopping in London. Even in London people knew who they are. Isabella was holding Caroline's hand and walking in front of their grandma and aunt. They were walking and Caroline tripped on something on the middle of the street and fell on the hard ground starting crying. Yolanda and Nickayla rushed to her.

-Hey baby girl… Come here… - Caroline hold tightly Nickayla crying.

-Nikki, her mouth is bleeding… Let me see. – Yolanda tried to see her granddaughter's mouth but she didn't let anyone get closer. – Maybe is better take her to the hospital…

-NO! – Caroline shouted. – I don't wanna go!

-Okay, so let me see your mouth… - they enter in a store's bathroom and Caroline had cut her lip.

-It's okay… Auntie Nickayla is gonna ask for ice in the coffee shop and your lip will be perfect again. – She cleaned Caroline face and then Isabella gave her a kiss on the cheek. The phone rings and it is Mark.

"Hey, where are you?" "Hi, we were shopping but Caroline fell on the street and we are coming to the hotel" "Is she okay? Can I talk with her?" "Yes. Hold on. Carol, daddy wants to talk with you…" Nickayla gives the phone to Caroline. "Hi daddy…" "What happened baby girl? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm putting ice on my lip, it is cut!" "So now you will have big lips like uncle Chord! I'm joking! When you come here, you explain me better. Bye!"

Mark prepared the twins for the concert they took a nap so they were very energetic. The girls got ready fast and went all to the arena where Naya was. They went to backstage and Naya was on the make-up. Mark carried the birthday cake and after place it on the table gave Naya a kiss.

-Today is a big day for both of us… I brought the cake…

-Let's sing an Happy Birthday to my eldest baby!? – Naya searched for Bella and found her close to Caroline. – What happened to your lip?

-It's okay, I put ice on it. Dad says it's not a big deal.

-Did you go to the doctor?

-No mom! It's fine! I'm gonna have trouty lips!

-I have to see that later, give mama a kiss! – Naya pecked Caroline in the lips - Now let's celebrate!

After celebrate Bella's 7th birthday and after she open the presents, they went to their sits and Naya got ready to go on stage. She was so nervous, the most important people in her life were all there. 2 minutes and the kids couldn't wait. Of course some people saw them there and got excited but Mark, Nikki and Yolanda were there to protect them.

Naya had an amazing concert, one of her best concert of the tour, it was the last one of the mini tour and to close the concert she had an idea. The kids never had seen their mother like that before but they were really proud of her.

-Tonight is an incredible night! 7 years ago I wouldn't be here for sure. For those who don't know, today is my eldest baby birthday… And this last one is for her… But she's not only mine so… Mark! – Mark was really confused "WHAT?" – Mark, babe, I'm waiting…

Mark went to the stage, he had no other chance, he knew Naya, she was talking seriously. The kids couldn't wait to see mom and dad singing together, of course they had seen it in home, but that was something big. Mark came close to Naya and gave her a peck kiss.

-I don't know what I'm doing here but I'm gonna follow your lead…

- I was thinking in something old and familiar, something you know well, actually is yours…

-Okay, let's do it! – She didn't need to tell what the song was. The band already knew about this and started to play "Musical Soulmate". They sang together and in the end they left the stage together.

Yolanda and Nickayla took the kids to backstage. It was almost midnight but they were all very awake. They saw Naya and ran to her.

-Hey babies! Did you like your song Bella? – Bella had a large smile on.

-I loved the entire concert mommy, it was amazing!

-Thanks, I'm glad you like it!

-Dad is a singer too?- Tom asked very sweetly.

-He is. He sings for you, doesn't he?

- Yes, but dad is not out for concerts. – Tom was little but he could understand when Naya was out and what his mother job was. He knew dad was on TV but never heard about his concerts.

-Dad, stopped the music for a while. You will be the first ones to be there in daddy's concert one day. – Mark said comforting Tom.

-Mom when I grow up I can be like you? – Caroline always liked to sing and dance and act, Naya took it as a diversion but Caroline was getting it more serious.

-If you want, of course… -Naya rubbed Caroline's hair and held Ben who looks very energetic playing with Tommy. – Ben, you can't beat in your brother's head, apologize now.

-I'm sorry Tom… - Naya puts Ben on the floor again and gets everything ready to go to the hotel.

-Dad, when are we going home?

-Whenever mom wants. But soon… okay?


	4. Do it for me

In the next morning they were back home and this go out thing it's super fun but in the end someone has to unpack. The kids were tired, so they were watching television in the living room. Mark and Naya started with the kids' things, laundry, organize and stuff and then went to their bedroom to do the same with their things. It was a team work.

Naya was unpacking her stuff and Mark was going to their bathroom to put there his teeth brush, his razor, ect.

-Mark, take this too please… - Naya handed him some girls' things, like tampons and make up…

-You don't use half the things you take with you…

-That's not true!

-Why so much make up? Three different eye-lashes! And the tampons still closed.

- I need my make-up! – Naya thought but she didn't say anything about the tampons. When she went to the mini tour she was already 1 day late, not she was that kind of woman that has a certain date to have the menstruation, but she took the tampons with her just in case. But nothing happened. She knew of cases of premenopause and maybe she should go to the doctor. 30 more minutes and they were finally free to do what they wanted. Kind of… Someone had to make the dinner. Mark ran to the living room and jumped to the couch.

-What are you watching?

-Shhh Dad!

- You know what day is tomorrow?

-Yes… - Bella said looking to her dad, every year he asks the same question. – It's your birthday… 2 days after mine.

-Exactly smart princess!

- I also know that Ben and Tom's birthday is two days before mom's.

- It is! They were supposed to born in the beginning of February but they came earlier…

- Who will help me with the dinner? – Naya shouted from the kitchen.

- I will! Coming! – Mark went to the kitchen and Naya was close to the oven.

- I don't want to cook today… Should we order pizzas?

-Yeah, I don't want to cook either… Pizza it is! – Mark called to order the pizza and after dinner they all watched the new movie for kids. In the middle of the movie someone calls Naya, it's Heather. Naya goes to kitchen to answer the call.

- "Hey Nay! How are you?" "Good and you?" "I call to wish Bella a happy birthday, I know it was yesterday but I've been busy…" "Aww, Thanks! It's okay! Where are you?" "I'm shooting in Japan now… " " I guess there is already 17th August…" "Yup! Ah! It's Mark birthday here! Wish him a happy birthday too!" "I will!" "I never understood how you do to have your babies so close to your birthdays!" "-laughs- I don't know either! How is your little one?" "With her dad… I miss her…" "Oh… I know how it feels…" "Actually it's time to call her because it's bed time! Bye Nay!"

Naya hung off the phone and returned to the living room.

-It was auntie Heather. Bella, she wished you a late happy birthday, and Mark, in Japan is already your birthday, so happy birthday to you too from Heather.

-We should celebrate! – Mark picked Tom as the movie ended.

-No, we should sleep! – Naya grabbed Ben and Caroline's hand. – It's 10 pm, you should be sleeping… - They were pretty tired and when fall asleep the silence filled the house.

-Mark… You think we are old?

-What? No!

-I think I'm starting to feel some things… like different…

-Why do you think that?

-I'm late… and I'm having hormones problems… Those are some signals of premenopause

-And also signals of pregnancy…

-That's impossible… We're protected.

-Most of the time… In the quickies on the shower or the "relieve stress" sex we are not…

-But you always pull it out…

-I still believe more in my theory.

-Whatever. I'm not pregnant. I would know it! I'm going to the doctor soon though.

Naya turned around and turned the light off. Mark did the same. Naya was convinced that her body was changing and it was not because of a pregnancy. Mark still with the pregnancy idea in his mind. Of course they didn't plan it and the chances of Naya being really pregnant were just a few but he just could think in something good. They fall asleep and in the next morning Naya prepared Mark's birthday lunch. She woke up earlier than everyone else in that house. Finally Mark woke up too. Naya made him go out until lunch time. The family would be there for lunch too.

Mark took the twins with him. They walked on the block; they ate ice-cream and also went to the park. Before go back home, Mark remember of the late night conversation with Naya.

- Tom, Ben! We are going to buy a present for mommy! - He and the twins went to a pharmacy and Mark asked for 2 pregnancy tests.

-One for you and… this for you. You are going to give this to mommy okay? – 30 minutes later they were arriving home. The family was in the living room and Mark saw Naya going towards the kitchen with some plates.

-Go boys! – He let go the boys who went straight to their mom.

-Hey, what you have here? – The little boys gave the boxes to Naya and she immediately looked at Mark furious. – Thank you! Mark can you help me in the kitchen? Babies, grandpa and grandma are in the living room…

-Go try it! I'll put the table!

-No. I'm not doing any test! Especially with the whole family here! Are you insane?

-I think they will like of the good news…

-There is no good news! I'm not pr- … Okay? I'm gonna take put this upstairs, to give to someone that usually needs it… - Naya went to their room and lock the tests in the bathroom cabinet. The party was good, everybody enjoyed and in the end of the dinner everyone went home. Naya was exhausted but the kids seem not to be. Ben fall asleep on the couch and Tom was sleepy too, but Bella and Caroline were very awake and in the party mood. Naya wanted to sleep but she couldn't so she used the energy of the girls to help her in the kitchen. It was much easier and when they ended to clean everything they were all tired. Mark read them a bed time story like he always does on the weekend, because he has more time for the family.

-The girls are in bed… - Mark walked in and laid next to Naya who was already trying to sleep. – Please do it for me…

-Do what?

-The tests… please… It would be the best birthday present…

-I'm trying to sleep!

-It's two seconds. I would be the happiest husband in the world and If you are so sure you're not pregnant, there's no problem…

-You should trust me but I need to pee, so I will take it, but you don't bother me with it anymore today. Even if it says that a have an alien from mars in my uterus!

-Okay! –Mark kissed Naya as she was in her way to the couple's bathroom. – I love you!

* * *

**AN: Hope you like it! **


	5. Yes or No? Maybe

Naya walked to the bathroom Mark stayed in the bed waiting for her, finally after some minutes she returns with the tests and hands them to Mark. Mark didn't know what to expect.

-I just took them, so it will take some minutes to show up the results. So, do whatever you want… I'm gonna sleep. – Naya looked like she really didn't care and that hurts Mark's feelings. Was he the only excited there?

- Okay, I won't bother you… - Mark went to the hallway and sat on the floor waiting for the results. He knew perfectly that if that is a positive, he would radiant because what he loves the most in this world are his kids. – C'mon…

Finally it showed the results… negative and negative… He closed his eyes, he was sad, but then he remembered that he already have 4 little angels that need him a lot, though they are growing they will always need their dad. The only thing that could make him happier now was see his babies sleeping. And it was what he did. The boys room, two beautiful sleepy babies, their boys. He remembers like it was yesterday: Naya find out she was pregnant and they had already two girls. He said he wouldn't mind to have another girl but a boy would definitely make him the happiest dad ever. Just at 4 months of pregnancy they discovered that they were expecting identical twins boys, Mark felt like a bless over their family, but of course it was not always easy. The premature twins had to fight to make it and every night when Mark puts the two big boys on their beds he cannot forget the terror he lived in that hospital.

After gently kiss the twins Mark leaves the room and goes to the next room, the girls' room. When he enters in the room Caroline is awake.

-What's up little angel? – Mark whispers to not wake up Bella that was sleeping in the other bed in the pink with flowers' room.

-I can't sleep…

-You can always wake up dad when you can't sleep… Come on. – Mark picks Caroline and her blanket and goes downstairs with her. He lays on the couch with her. – Do you something to eat or drink?

-No thanks… Dad, why are you not sleeping?

-Daddy can't sleep just like you… - Mark sang for her and they both fall asleep on the couch.

When the sun showed up Mark and Caroline woke up. He said to her get dressed in silence and when she came down Ben and Tom came with her.

-Dad I didn't wake up them, I swear! – Mark believes in her, they taught the kids they should respect the others people sleep time.

-It's okay. The breakfast is ready; you can start to eat while I go upstairs to grab some clothes for you.

45 minutes later they were leaving the house for a Dad/kids day! Mark thought a lot about last night and decided that if he was not getting any more kids he needed to enjoy the time with his babies while they want to be with him, because in some years they will be teens and be around dad will be the last thing they want.

Isabella woke up and Caroline was not there. She ran to the twins' room and they were not there. She goes to her parents' room and jumps on the bed:

-MOM! – Naya turns around- They are not here!

-What? –Naya opens her eyes and looks at her daughter, who looked scared. – What happened to you being screaming this earlier in the morning?

-Caroline, Tom and Ben are not in home… I also can't find dad!

-Probably dad left a note on the kitchen… - Naya got up and went to the kitchen to make breakfast to Bella.

-See mom! They didn't leave a note!

-Wait a minute, I'm gonna call dad… - Naya grabs the phone and calls Mark but he doesn't answer. – Your dad doesn't answer the phone…

Bella was worried all morning so Naya let her leave a message in Mark's voicemail.

"_Hello dad… I wanna know where you are… Are Ben, Tom and Caroline with you? Why didn't you take me with you… I'm worried, and mommy is too because you didn't leave a note on the kitchen like you always do… Bye, love you…" _It was almost lunch time when Mark saw the missed calls from Naya. He knew he had to call quickly, that amount of calls was to take seriously. He set up the kids on the table of McDonalds before call Naya.

-Bella, it's dad! – Bella ran full speed to answer the phone.

-Hey! Where are you?

-"Hello baby! Dad is out for the day with Tom, Ben and Caroline… You can have a girls' day with mama and then dad will spend a whole day with you…"

-Okay… Mama and I were worried…

-Let me talk with dad! – Naya grabbed the phone.

-Could you mind to explain where are you and why?

-"I'm in a dad/kids' day… I didn't take Bella too because she was sleeping and I didn't want to leave you alone…"

-Was this something to do with last night?

-"Actually yes. If you want to know, because you didn't seem to be interested… both tests were negative. I realized that I need to spend more time with my babies while they're babies."

-Oh okay… bye then. Enjoy your day. Tell that I love them…

-"I will. I love you; I'm not mad Naya… I just wanted you to understand…" – Naya hung up the phone and leaves Mark talking alone. Naya was all day with little Bella, they went to the spa and to the library, the girls time were almost perfect if it wasn't for the paparazzi there.

Mark and the others had lunch at McDonalds and then went to an amusing park. Tom and Ben are too young to go in some of the diversions but after the ice-cream on the beach was amazing.

He came back home at 7pm, Naya and Bella had took shower and they were both cooking.

-We are home! – Mark shouted and he heard Bella running from the kitchen. – Hello princess! How was your day with mama?

-I loved to spend the day with mama! We're cooking dinner. – Mark had Bella in his arms and took her to the kitchen and placed her in the kitchen's island to get closer to Naya.

-Hope you had a great day… I'm sorry if I put pressure on you to have another baby… - Mark whispered in Naya's right ear.

-It's okay. I didn't mean to be careless last night. I care a lot, but it's not the right for us now… - Naya answered with puppy's eyes. – So it is all good between us?

-I hope so because I was thinking in have a private party tonight… -Mark kissed Naya's cheek and looked at Bella standing there eating cookies.

-You will have a party with a condom…

-Whatever you want…

Naya and Mark will be now going back to work. The twins would go to preschool for the first time in September, Caroline too and Isabella would go to 2nd grade. The end of August was coming and the start of September would bring to Rivera-Salling's house a lot of new experiences. Nothing is for sure. September will be the month of new starts.


	6. Something New

Morning in September. Great day, sun and an awesome breakfast on the table. The kids still in pajamas but that have to change quickly. Naya is ready to go, so is Mark. Naya cleans the table quickly putting the dishes on the kitchen and Mark helps the kids with the clothes and shoes. As always Caroline has a hard time choosing the clothes because she must hear pink every day.

-Naya! Girl's problem! – Mark screams as Naya is coming upstairs. Mark goes back to Ben and helps him with the shoes because he doesn't discuss fashion with a 5 years old girl.

-What is now? – Naya goes to the girls' room and in front of her are Bella ready to go and Caroline shirtless.

-I don't have any pink stuff to wear…

-Oh, what a problem… Let's try something different! Mom still has to do laundry.

-But I want something PINK! – Naya does not permit her kids to raise the voice at her.

-First of all, let's calm down! I'm not in a mood good… and you are gonna dress whatever I say to go shopping, or you will pass by grandma's and someone will stay there while shopping. – Bella pouted at Naya. Naya grabbed a green shirt and put it on Caroline.

-I guess we are ready to go. Bella, Caroline… Mark! I'm taking the girls in my car… - Both Mark and Naya had 4 car seats in their cars but it was much easier if each one of them drive separately.

They stopped in the supermarket for school shopping. They had to buy things for everyone. Naya was a proud mama, her 4 kids were all heading for school! Until now the twins were with Naya's mom but they are almost 3 and keep the tradition of the kids start school at 3 years old was important.

Finally the big day came up. Unfortunately Naya had her appointment in the same day but there was no way she would miss her kids' first day at school. Her appointment was at 10am and the kids' school starts at 8am.

In that morning, Naya and Mark prepared the 4 lunch boxes and the school bags. Hopefully the twins had left the pacifiers but she decided to include their teddy bears, just in case. Bella prepared all her notebooks and books for 2nd grade; she's a very responsible girl. Caroline's pink Barbie school bag was also ready and it was time to wake up some kids.

Naya and Mark pick up the twins and placed them in their bed, taking with them the clothes to dress them in there. Mark was dressing one of the twins when Naya went to wake up the girls.

-Hello babies… -Naya said as she opened the window- We need to go to school…

Naya gave which one of the girls a kiss and start to send them to the bathroom. After morning routine they pick the clothes and dress as Mark took the twins downstairs to eat, Caroline was fast dressing up and when to eat too. After the family breakfast, all the family ran to school.

First Bella, she already knew her class and her teacher so it would be something fast. Bella is a shy girl but after some time she can be really communicate and social. They all stood in front of the class, Bella said bye and ran along with her little friends.

Caroline had some problems in school, she always was the blowing energetic girl but while she was in school she feels very depressed. So many rules that she doesn't like and the other kids can be mean. She is like a unicorn, she wants to dance, to sing but the others clearly don't want know about her dreams, so exclude her. Her play mode is different and the others are just too normal for her. Naya had a talk with Caroline in the night before, she doesn't want to go to school and Naya is afraid she might be bullied there. Naya suffered a lot because of it. The kids of this age know who her parents are and start to understand the concept of adopted. Caroline knows her story but she feels insecure sometimes. Mark made a promise to Naya that he would never let Caroline feel different of her siblings.

Mark was holding Caroline's hand and she was almost crying because she didn't want to go.

-Baby it's here – Mark was now on his knees and they stood in front of the open door. Caroline's teacher comes up to say hi.

-Hey! I'm glad to see you again! – Caroline likes of her teacher, she plays with her. When the teacher gets closer Caroline runs to her dad and starts to cry.

-C´mon baby… Don't cry…

- I don't wanna… be here…

-Oh, you don't like being here…? – The teacher knew Caroline's situation. – Can we talk later?

-Of course. I can't let her here crying every morning. – Naya picked her and holds her tight. – Baby, Mom will pick you soon. You need to go now. It'll be fun.

-Tom and Ben are going for the first time to school! They are nervous; do you want to give them a kiss? – Naya puts Caroline on the ground and cleans her face. Caroline gives a kiss to each one of her brothers and grabs the teacher's hand.

-Mom and dad will be here at 3pm. Don't cry. Enjoy your day, okay? – Naya, Mark and the twins said bye and they felt horrible for letting Caroline so sad there.

They met the twins' little mates and teacher. The twins make friends easily and after some time Mark and Naya left. Just in time. 45 min to Naya's appointment.

-What are you gonna do now?

-I don't know yet.

-Oh, okay. I'm going to that appointment but I don't want to go… I feel bad for let Caroline here.

-Can I go with you? I mean I'm sure you don't want to go alone…

-You can come… okay. My car, your car or you follow me?

-Your car. Then you bring me here again when we pick up the kids.

They arrived to the clinic in about 30 min and the doctor was free so they started earlier.

-Your doctor is a man or a woman? – Mark asked not just for curiosity.

-It's the same doctor for 8 years now. I'm sure you know her. –They walked in as the nurse called them. They both sat and the doctor was ready to start the appointment.

-Hello Naya! And Mark! I haven't seen you for a while… What brings you here?

-Hi… I'm having some problems and Mark is here because he has nothing else to do…

-What kind of problems?

-I'm late and having some symptoms, like hot flashes and high hormones… I think I might be premenopausal or something – The doctor looked at her intrigued.

-Hmmm… When was the last time you had sex?

-One week ago. Probably.

-Protected?

-Yes.

-Let's do an ultrasound! I'm curious!

Naya laid and put her shirt on. You could see Mark's enthusiasm being cut off by Naya's sigh. It was no new for Naya; she had done tons of ultrasound in the past years. The doctor started to look at the monitor; with all this technology advance the doctor can see Naya's uterus just like it is inside.

-So… Where were you in late July? – Naya and Mark thought for a while and then the beach romantic sex comes up in Naya's mind.

-Oh shit.

-Exactly. – The doctor points to the screen. – Congrats! Here is your baby.

Naya felt tears rolling over her face. Mark hugged her tightly as she cried. The doctor left the room very quietly.

-I will let you alone for a while… I will be back soon. – As the doctor left the room Naya started to cry even more.

-Shhh… Hey beautiful look at me… We are doing this together…

-Mark. You know why I'm like this. – She cleaned her eyes. She realized there was nothing left to do. She was pregnant, now she had to face it.

-I know you didn't want it. Your career is in a big movement and the time we have to be with the kids is… - Naya interrupted him.

-You. You have plans too. In 9 months I'm sure you will be on the road; and I will have a newborn at home.

-Maybe that's a signal that I shouldn't go.

-You need to go. You're waiting for your comeback for years. It's unfair. Also we have 4 kids that take all our attention and in their age they consume all our energy… I don't know how this will go.

-We'll see… Naya we can't forget this is a blessing! You have to remember that all our babies came in our life for some reason. The hard time you had to get pregnant for the first time, how we met Caroline, the right time… The birth of the twins, their first month of life and how they made it. This baby is the right thing to join our lives now.

-Yeah… You're right. I just see my babies all grown up, and I'm starting this all over again.

-We. And our kids. Yes because they already can help with a baby! – Naya finally smiles. They called the doctor. Naya was much calmer but the idea of a new pregnancy still strange for her.

-I guess I see you soon… Take care of yourselves! – Naya and Mark left the clinic and ran to Naya's car.

-Do you want to tell anyone?

-Yeah… My mom. I don't think we should tell the kids just this soon. – Naya was just 5 weeks pregnant. She called her mom and she answered quickly.

"Hey, I just finished talking with Nickayla!" "Mom. I'm pregnant." "Congrats! Oh my god! You should call your sister!" "I want to keep it a secret for a while…" "No, you really have to tell Nickayla!" "Okay. Can I know why?" "Call her! Oh… I think it is a great day!" Mark could hear Naya's mom fangirling through the phone. "I'm gonna call her now. Bye…" "Bye my love, take care of you and the baby!"

Naya ended the call and looked surprised.

-Wow, my mom was weird…

-She was just excited. – Naya was almost calling Nickayla when she receives a message from Nikki.

-Oh. Nikki invited us for lunch with her and Andrew.

-Are we going?

-You heard my mom…

Naya drove to Nickayla and Andrew's house. They were not married but they lived together for almost 2 years now. When they arrived they could see Andrew coming home.

-Hey Andrew! – Mark shouted and Andrew looked behind and waited to come in with them.


	7. We are together

Naya and Mark followed Andrew inside and Naya went to the kitchen to see Nickayla. Nickayla was in her pink and brown pajama; she was finishing making the lunch for the 4 of them.

-Hey! How are you? Were you crying?

-I'm okay… -Naya was not okay, her inside was so dead in that moment, she was not in the mood, during the car ride she thought in everything again and it made her feel worst. - Do you need help with it?

-No, it's done! - Otherwise Nickayla was really happy. - Can you put the table?

-Sure… - The table was ready and Mark and Andrew walked in. Mark and Andrew get along really well, they do boys things and they both are from Texas. Seems like Rivera's' girls like Texas boys!

-It smells good, Nikki! - Mark was hungry and sat on the table next to Naya - Thanks for invited us for lunch!

-Yeah… We have some news… - Nickayla said as Naya looked down.

-We too. Shout it! - Mark ignored her move.

-We… are moving. - Nickayla finally said.

-Why? - Naya was confused, her sister loves that house. Why was she moving? Would Nickayla leave LA? She can't. Naya needs her there, specially now.

-We need a bigger house. -As Andrew said it he grabs Nickayla's hand. - Our baby needs a room…

They couldn't believe. Mark and Naya were so happy for them. Naya was actually much happier for her sister than for herself. They jumped on their chairs. Nickayla was Naya's baby sister, for Naya she will always be a baby.

-Oh dear god! - Naya hugged Nickayla - Congrats!

Mark gave Andrew and Nickayla a long hug too. Mark always wanted a big family with his kids and nieces and nephews.

-Thanks! We are very excited for this… it's all new. - Andrew was actually super nervous. - That's why I'm a bit nervous…

-It's normal. I remember of that feeling. - Soon they sat back on the table Nickayla asked:

-So what are your news…? - Naya glanced at Mark not wanting him to tell them.

-Hmm… -Mark let out- Hmm… we're expecting too.

-You are kidding right? - Nickayla let out a little scream and hugged Naya tightly. - Why didn't you tell me earlier?

-Mhmm… Yeah. - Nickayla looked in Naya's eyes and she couldn't react.

-Naya doesn't want it… - Mark was mad and he didn't look at her. - But soon, she will be as happy as you…

-I don't think so. I will have to change all my life!

-But will worth it. We are doing this together it's so cool! - Nickayla let show off a big smile.

-Baby I'm so happy for you and Andrew, it's amazing. For me and Mark it is different… - she looked down.

-Different… you say. I don't see the difference, it's just you. I want that baby and I love that baby more than anything. If you don't want it I have no problem and live and take care of my babies by myself.

-I didn't mean that- Naya was about to explode. – I love them…

-You do, but lately you are having problems in love them. And me. So If this is not what you want, we always can get a divorce and share them, you can see them whatever you want and, in that way you don't have to care if they are or not in the way of your career! – Naya was pregnant and hormonal and her patient was not the best while pregnant, with 4 kids and all the energy in home and work sometimes she reaches her edge and gets angry and with no patience at all. Mark doesn't understand that. Naya loves them as much as Mark but he's a man and he will never understand. It is too much for just a day. As Naya hears Mark finishing his sentence she leaves to kitchen and goes to the bathroom. She was about to cry but she didn't want to do it in front of everybody, especially in front of Mark. Nickayla noticed and before go searching for her sister she gave Andrew a look to talk with Mark.

- I will be right back… - Nickayla entered in the bathroom and saw Naya crying; she hugged her without tell anything. Naya could feel Nickayla's heart beating fast, and so was hers beating. Like their babies inside which one of them.

-T-hanks… -Naya sobbed.

-Shhh… Calm… - Nickayla kissed Naya's head. As soon as Naya calmed down she sat on the toilet to talk with Nickayla. – I don't want to see you like this…

-I can't help it… I want to be happy but I can't.

- Why? You have such perfect babies and Mark… he's so happy and totally with you.

-I know… - Naya started to cry again. – I feel like I'm rejecting this baby, and I feel bad for it. Like Mark said I'm a terrible mother and I shouldn't have more babies, and maybe this marriage is not the best for us. I can't imagine my kids through this divorce…

-Oh! Naya. You're not getting divorced. It's everything right! Everything happens for a reason and I know you and Mark will be together!

While this happened Andrew had also a conversation with Mark. Right after Nickayla leave the kitchen Mark didn't look happy either.

-I think you shouldn't have said that…

-I know. But she gets me on nerves!

-You can't blame her… it was a surprise

-I know but the way she acts and talk makes me think there is nothing else between us more than our kids.

-I think you need to give her time and space, she can't be stressed right now… I'm sure talking with Nickayla will make her feel better…

-I hope so.

-And, I don't mean to be annoying but you shouldn't like tease her with divorce stuff… In the other day I was talking with Nickayla about our life together and she asked to not propose to her, because she wouldn't be able to say no, but she really doesn't want to get married. The divorce of their parents affected them and Nickayla told me, especially Naya…

-I know. I will talk with her later.

-If you want to drop off the kids tonight, it's okay, I think Nickayla won't mind.

-Thanks but they can't, my babies are now all in school – Mark showed his proud dad smile.

Naya and Nickayla came back to the kitchen and Naya's face was red from all the crying but she was better and ready to have a normal lunch in family.

-I'm hungry. I think we should eat.

-I'm sorry… - Mark whispered as Naya sat next to him, totally ignoring him.

-Not now.

-So you didn't tell me, how many weeks are you? – Naya changed the subject while they started to eat.

-I'm about 10 weeks. You?

-6 weeks. – Naya smiled to her sister. – Your baby is older than mine.

- It is. I'm glad I have you with me, this is all scary for me, you know I have always looked up to you, and basically you're my role model.

-Don't make me cry again… - Naya laughed and Mark placed his hand on her leg. She looked at him.

-I'm sorry for what I said. I really am. – He whispered again.

-It's okay.

-When you want to tell to the rest of the family? – Andrew questioned the girls.

- My mom knows… I'm sure she already told to half of the world.

-No Nikki, mom doesn't will do that. Maybe in next week's, Mychal birthday party.

-Yeah! Good idea!

- Our family is from Texas… I think we have to call them, right Mark?

-Yep, Naya this Christmas is in Texas! You promised…

-It is, don't worry.

So they agreed to tell the rest of the family on Mychal's birthday party. Nickayla kept calling Naya every day and they were now closer than ever. The good thing about have more than one kid is that in future they won't be alone. Never.

Andrew and Mark have their families in Texas and they will call them in the day of the party, Mark and Naya both agreed that this Christmas they would spend it in Texas and Andrew wishes that Nickayla suggest the same. He really wants to go to Texas but he's not imagining Nickayla approving it.

* * *

**AN: I think I will skip on time to around Christmas time. What do you think?**


	8. A Very Texas Christmas

One week until Christmas. Both kids and parents on Christmas break. A lot happened, months passed. The time helped with Naya situation and for the first time since the beginning of her pregnancy she was enjoying her family.

On Mychal's birthday party, Nickayla and Naya told their family about the babies. It was like the biggest party of the century! They could not believe. They thought Naya was over for good and Nickayla still their baby. Naya and Mark didn't tell about the new baby to their kids on the party, they were outside playing and they told them just some weeks later, when Naya and Mark got home after an appointment with a sonogram of their baby. They did know about auntie Nikki's baby. They reunited the kids and explained everything to them. Isabella knew what was going to happen but the others did a lot of questions. Caroline didn't understand why they're going to have another baby if she can't have a dog. They also called Mark's family in Texas and confirmed their presence for Christmas!

Naya is more comfortable with her new condition and she decided that she wanted to do everything different this time. She was now about 5 months pregnant and her bump is already showing. The kids are so careful with Naya's belly and they show so much love for their new little brother or sister. One of these days Naya had a talk with Mark and this time she was trying to have the calmer pregnancy possible. No rush or stress. Mark agreed and let her take the total control of the situation. She decided to not know the gender of the baby and to deliver it at home. Mark accepted with the condition of have a midwife but he supports her 100%.

Mark and Naya just like Nickayla and Andrew had to move now. The kids are growing and the house is getting so little for a family of 6, 7 soon to be. They found the perfect place, not so close to Naya's mom but closer to the kids' school. A big house with 6 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a pool, a big living room, a kitchen area with tons of space for their big family. The kids were excited to move, asides from Bella that was sad to leave her house behind. They are going to move in January and Naya will be a housewife for a while, at least until this baby born.

Right now they are packing to go to Texas. Rivera family is sad because both Naya and Nickayla are gonna spend the Christmas in Texas. The kids are excited to see their grandparents and their older cousins. They barely see them but they love each other and when they are together, they have a blast. Even if that Naya and Nikki are both in Texas they're not spending the Christmas together, they will see each other but Andrew's and Mark's parents house still a bit far away.

They arrived to Texas and Mark parents were waiting for them there. The last time the kids saw their grandparents was probably in the summer. The twins were in the stroller and Caroline and Bella are holding daddy's hands. They pick up their suitcases and when Naya looks to Mark's side she sees Caroline running away.

-CAROLINE! – Her first instinct was to scream for her daughter name and then followed her with the eyes. She quickly lost her because of the amount of people on the airport. – Mark, go pick her!

-Stay here. - He gave Bella's hand to Naya. He saw Caroline stopping by a couple and jump on their arms, then he realize that the couple are his parents. He had a smart daughter. – CAROLINE!

He grabbed her in a rough way, he was mad and he didn't want to imagine how Naya was. It was cute of her recognize the grandparents and run to them because she misses them, but they have rules and she knows she is not allowed to run away like that. She could have been kidnapped or something.

-What were you thinking when you ran away? Hi dad, Hi mom… - Caroline start to form tears in her eyes, she didn't like when she sees dad really mad.

-Hi! Carol came to greet us!

-Yeah, but she ran away without tell anything while we're busy!

-It's okay, nothing happened. Come here… - Grandma Condy grabbed Caroline's hand and walked towards Naya and the other kids. Bella saw her grandparents and she wanted to run to them but after what Caroline did she knew her parents could be very angry.

Heyy! My babies are so big! How are you Naya? – Grandma Condy gave Naya a kiss and rubbed her bump.

-I'm good. – Naya sighed.

-I'm sorry Mama… -Caroline puts her arms around her mom. Naya was so hormonal; she does love Texas, but obviously the idea of not being with her closest family breaks her heart.

-Come on sweetheart; let me help you with the bags. – John helped Naya to go to the car. Everyone set up, ready to go. Mark has a car in Texas so it's easier for them because of the car seats.

They arrived to the Salling house about a half of hour later. They got comfortable, the twins and the girls had a room for them, Naya and Mark other one, one for Mandy and Matthew and the other for Jackson and Carson. The ranch house was never so full of life!

-Grandpa where are Carson and Jack? – Ben and Tom love to spend time with their big cousins. Isabella and Caroline are girls and don't want to play at the same things as they want.

-They just arrive tomorrow.

Naya is laid on the bed; she was extremely tired and hungry. Bella was with her on Mark's and Naya's bed. Mark was leaving the room to let Naya rest.

-Dad I'm hungry… -Mark looked behind.

-What you want to eat? Come with daddy to tell me…

-I want a toast, and juice, orange juice.

-Actually I'm also hungry. You could bring me something to eat too.

-Okay. I will back soon with your snack.

Mark went to the kitchen and prepared the snack for Bella and Naya. He did a lot of food. When he was on his way to bedroom Ben asked for food too.

-This is for mom; go ask grandma to feed you. And take Tom with you, don't need to go to the stairs, grandma is on the kitchen.

Mark came to the kitchen after leaving the girls eating. Tom and Ben were sitting on the table also eating.

-I'm missing someone… where's Caroline?

-She's in the living room with the dogs.

-She doesn't is hungry?

-No… She is on the floor painting; I asked her when I was preparing the boys snack. Where did you take all that food?

-Ah, it is for Naya and Bella. They're trying to sleep.

-Oh… why?

-Naya was up all night with Bella because she is a little bit sick, and when I wake up they were both on the couch sleeping…

-Oh Mark. She needs to rest, why didn't you take care of Bella?

-I was sleeping and she didn't wake up me! Of course she knows she can wake me up! But if even I was with Bella I'm sure she wouldn't go to bed.

-She's almost in her third trimester; she will start to need to sleep more. During this Christmas break I'm their mother, Naya is on vacation.

-No, mom no. You can't be the mom, this is awkward!

-It's okay honey! I'm kidding.

Naya and Bella did a long nap and wake up just at dinner time. The first time was calm and in the morning they woke up with a yard full of snow and with the rest of the family there. Christmas is around the corner!

* * *

Christmas Eve, snowing outside. The kids all playing and the adults cooking. After a day full of food and diversion it came a cold night; everyone was sleeping, except Naya. When she was leaving the room, Mark, who she thought would be sleeping called her.

-Nay… Where are you going?

-I can't sleep… - she goes back and sits on the bed. – I think I'm homesick.

-This is your home too… We're going back to L.A in two days. – Mark kissed her forehead. – Then, we will start this New Year in the right way, and move to our new house, and have a baby… - he rubbed her belly.

-I don't know how you can make me feel so much better everyday I'm sad…

-I love you. Come to me, let me try to put you sleeping.- Naya fell asleep in Mark's arms and woke up in a great mood, ready to open the presents and celebrate with the family her favorite holiday. In the Christmas day she behave just like a kid, played in the snow, did some Christmas cards and heard attentively the Christmas story that grandpa John told. In the end of the trip, she kind wanted to stay. Texas was becoming part of her too, or it was just a reaction of the little Salling inside of her?


	9. This is a New Year

New Year, New Life and in the case of the Rivera-Salling, new house too. They passed the New Year's Eve on a calm party on their house. The twins felt asleep before midnight and as soon all celebrate the New Year they went all to sleep. All except Mark, he went with Chord to a party. Of course he came home at 6am and drunk. Good way of start the year.

In the two following days they start to pack everything and send things to the house. Of course it was a problem. When you send a box with things you need to other house it's the end of the world, especially to the kids.

The moving day was calm, the kids were in school, Mark working and Naya and the moving team moved the last things to the new house. The first they did was put the elementary furniture like the beds, tables,… Then she would do the decoration. Nickayla came by to help Naya, but it seems like a joke, have two pregnant women taking over the place. The basics were there and at 4pm Naya and Nickayla went to pick up the kids from school. When they arrived to the house, Isabella didn't want to go in.

-You will see your new bedroom… So you can tell which color you want for the walls.

-I wanna go home!- The others went to see the house with Nickayla and Naya stayed with Bella.

-You don't like of the new house?

-No.

-Why? It's bigger, and beautiful, and you and Caroline have a big room that we can decorate as you want…

-I like our house. I like my room and I don't want other. – One thing that Bella and Naya have in common is that both don't like to get rid of things, but Naya learned that sometimes you need to leave things behind.

-Please Bella… C'mon, let momma talk with you. You're a big girl, I'm sure you understand… - Naya finds a place to sit down and Bella sits next to her. - I love our house too… I really do. But we need more space…

-Why?

-We're gonna have a new member in our family, that needs some space too. Dad and I thought when we saw this house, what a pretty big house with a lot of space for our babies…

-Ok…

-You can't imagine how lucky you are for have a house like this… Do you want to live all by yourself in the other house?

-No…

-Good, because mama needs you here. Come on, I'm gonna show you the house…

They got inside and the kids were running everywhere exploring. Then Naya sat down on the couch after the little tour toward the house. When she finally got to rest a little, Mark comes home.

-Hello Hello family! Where are you?

-Here! - Nickayla shouted. Mark came into the living room.

-Hello ladies! How are you? And my baby and my little nephew?

-We're good.

-Yes, we too. Your kids are running everywhere. Can I take the girls with me today?

-Hmm… If they want to go.

-Of course they want! Mark, go prepare your kids stuff.

-Prepare what?

-I go. -Naya searched in the boxes for the girls' things and they left with Nickayla. Every week, Mychal or Nickayla take the kids for a sleepover, the girls because the twins can't sleep out of their house yet. Once Nickayla took them but Ben cried all night and Nickayla had to take him back, when Tom woke up and notice Ben was not there was even a bigger problem. So no sleepovers for the boys.

The house was so empty. The girls left and after dinner the boys went to bed. The house didn't feel like a home, Naya had a lot of work to do. Mark finished the dishes and cuddled up with Naya on the couch.

-How was your day?

-Good… this little alien was kicking all day… and I got a call…

-That's good, our babies love to kick you because they love more daddy!

-Of course they do. Absolutely. I got a call- Naya repeated.

-A call?

-Yes, from Joshua. He said that we should go to Ellen show… she invited us and the kids…

-The kids?

-Yes Mark… you know, they want our kids on TV with us, and have a Hollywood family there.

-You and I can go, but the kids no.

-Why? I think they would like.

-No Naya… you don't want them to go to one of your concert but it's okay to put them in a talk show with a bunch of crazy people asking them about their lives? No way.

-Okay, you win. But are we going?

-Yep. If you go, I will be there with you.

-Thanks… -Naya placed her head on Mark's shoulder.

-I think we should try our new bath… it's big you know…

-Hmm… I don't know. It's so good here.

-C'mon… we don't take a bath together for a long time… please…

-Okay. - Naya followed Mark to the bathroom on their bedroom and waiting while he prepared their bath. Right after Mark undressed himself and entered into the tub.

-It's warm, almost scalding like you love… - Naya was very shy and not into the idea of getting naked in front of Mark. - What are you waiting for?

-I don't know… I think I would feel more comfortable taking a bath by myself.

-What is it now? - Naya looked down. - Nay… what is happening? It's not like I haven't seen you naked yet…

-I know, but it's different. I look… pregnant.

-You do. And I love that. You're a total MILF!

-Don't say that… I'm not that 23 years old girl you met.

-I'm glad you are not, because you were annoying as fuck.

-Mark! I mean my body…

-If you want me to tell you the truth… you're so much better now, I love your curves, you're not fat and your body is amazing. You know that after your pregnancies you get back to your weight…

-I don't feel comfortable…

-Baby, I love you so much, I wanna you to feel pretty and wanted and amazing as you are. Come here. - Naya took off her clothes letting show off her bright skin. Mark helped her getting into the tub and they laid together on the bathtub. Mark had his arms around her and her head rested in the chest. - I love you.

-I love you too… you are the best husband ever…

-I like to hear that… so, the kids liked of the house?

-They did, but I had some problems with Bella, she didn't want to see the house and she didn't want to move…

-I think that we spoil too much our kids sometimes…

-It's okay, I had a talk with her and she will help with the decoration.

-You are not doing anything else more than the decoration until this baby comes… - he tickled Naya's belly.

-Yeah… I don't want to have any kind of problem this time. I'm aware of that.- During Naya's first pregnancy she had a scare, she needed to take off her appendix out and right in the end of the pregnancy she fainted a couple of times. The twins' pregnancy ended in earlier labor and in a month of anxiety in the hospital.

-Are we going to choose a name for the baby, like one for girl, one for boy?

-I think we should wait to see him or her, but you can keep your ideas in your mind.

-I will. Your next appointment is next week right?

-Yes, I was thinking in taking the kids to see the baby, and to explain better to them what is gonna happen.

-I actually think that is a great idea! Now we should really take the real bath.

-Yep, we should. I'm getting cold. -Mark kissed Naya's forehead and then she lifted up.

After the relaxing bath, they dressed their pajamas and cuddled up in bed, inside their comfy blankets.

-What you want to do for twins' birthday?

-Ohh… Their birthday is coming up, so is yours!

-They are almost three. I can't believe… I think we should do a theme party…

-Here? We just moved…

-Yeah, Mark if you help me I can do it by their anniversary.

-Ok. And for your birthday?

-I just want a good day with my family…

-I will make sure you have. - Later they fall asleep deeply, and just woke up in the next morning with the twins calling.

* * *

The twins birthday was a pirate theme party, everyone was dressed up and they had a lot of fun. Their birthday cake was a giant pirate parrot that Mark named Francis. In the end of the day Mark cleaned the house by himself and late in night picked Naya's gift and hided in the garage.

Naya birthday came and Mark picked up the box in the garage and took it to the bedroom. The kids and Naya were on the bed and Mark placed the box on it.

-So my love, this is your birthday present, I hope you like it… it's something different and new… but why not? - Naya got closer to the box, interested in what she would find there. She finally opened it.

-Oh my god. I can give you a million reasons why not!

-Pick him up! - The kids were all trying to hold the little little kitten in the box. -You don't know how hard was to find a baby one like this.

-Mark, you can't just simple give me a normal present, like a perfume or something.

-A cat is normal. You said no to the dog, so I thought… maybe a cat! I mean you never had a cat…

-Dad, let me hold it!

-No, first is mom. It's her present. -Naya looked around; all the kids were waiting for Naya to hold him. And honestly, she couldn't resist, he was so tiny. He was this cute Siamese cat that barely could open his eyes. Naya petted him softly like a little baby being held by the first time.

-You can choose his name…

-I don't know… I'm not really good with names… KURT! -Mark laughed. - What?

-Why Kurt?

-He looks like Kurt…

-Who is Kurt? - Ben was extremely confused, and Naya and Mark laughed again.

-One day you will find out who Kurt is.

* * *

Naya and Mark took the kids to the appointment with them. They have to say, their kids will be awesome big brothers and big sisters. They asked a lot of questions to the doctor and her, as a professional, answered them all. Naya was glad the doctor did it, because she would have known how to explain it to the kids. January was almost ending, in this cold day, kids were in school, Mark working and Naya resting with little Kurt on the couch, who had now a deep connection with his new mom.

* * *

** AN: What you think? Do you like it? :D Should I write the interview on Ellen or just skip it?**


	10. Glee is part of us

"_And our next guests are a famous Hollywood couple… Naya Rivera and Mark Salling when we come back!"_

The show was almost starting and Naya was finishing eating her cupcake. Yolanda was in Naya's house waiting for the kids to come back from school with Naya's dad.

-Naya we need to go…

-Let me just finish the cake…

They finally went there and sat on the couch in front of Ellen. Naya was in a beautiful green dress that shows really well her baby bump and Mark in casual clothes.

"_Hey! I was expecting to have here for some time now! Did you bring the kids?"_ - Of course Ellen knew the kids were not coming…

N: They are in school.

"_Are they old enough for that?"_

N: Yeah… They're so grown up! I can't believe… They will be always my babies. Isabella is 7 and I still think in her as my baby.

"_You really are into babies."_ Ellen nods to Naya's belly.

M: AH! We are!

N: Last one though

"_I heard that you don't know the gender… why is that?"_

M: We have girls and boys and this one is a surprise… Naya and I agreed in wait…- Naya nodded.

"_Oh, is that a photo of them and the new baby?"_ - Ellen showed a pic that Naya had posted on twitter of her belly with the other kids around it.

N: It is. I think it is a good photo of them!

M: And of you…

"_Yeah, I agree. I know you know each other since glee…"_ Naya's dad comes home with the kids, while Yolanda is watching Naya and Mark on TV. _"… and then after glee you both went solo and I know it was pretty good, now that Mark is on a new movie… I guess it is coming out in the end of the year, what is Naya doing?"_

N: Nothing. Literally nothing…

M: Naya is at home at least until the baby birth.

N: Actually I'm starting a project but it is just some ideas for now. I'm sure you will hear from it soon…

"_And Mark is also coming back to music!"_

M: I am, but it's just the late summer. I'm going to delay things a bit, because right now it's too much.

"_This one is a musician too?"_ A photo of Kurt in Mark's guitar comes on the big screen and the kids start yelling because their cat is on TV. Naya is laughing too.

M: Oh no…

N: Kurt is not much into music…

"_From where did Kurt come from?"_

N: He's a birthday present from my lovely husband.

M: But now it is of all family. We named him Kurt because of Glee… I think it makes sense to have some of Glee in our life, even if the show ended some years ago.

"_When we come up after the break, Naya and Mark will play one of our new games."_

During the break Ellen was talking with Mark and Naya went to call her mother.

"_Hello, how are the kids?" "Eating… They saw you on TV, you never told them about glee?" "What?" "When they saw you mention glee they asked what is it" "I don't know… they never asked… I need to go." "Love you" "Love you too"_

They played the game on Ellen and in the end; Ellen kept the tradition and sent clothes for all the family with her face on.

When Naya and Mark arrived home her mom and dad were both there.

-Hey! We arrived!

-How it was?

-Dad we saw you and mom on TV and we saw Kurt too!

-Caroline, do you want to ask your question to your mom and your dad now?

-What is glee? – Caroline asked and waited for an answer.

-Oh… , Mark. – She called Mark for help.

-Glee is a TV show that mom and I were on some years ago…

-Can we see it? - Bella wanted to see it badly. She loves to see her parents on TV and in that concert that they went on her birthday.

-Yeah… One of these days. - Naya smiled.

-Why is our cat named Kurt then?

-Kurt is one of the characters of the show. -Naya said clearly.

-It's uncle's Chris character! - Mark added.

-Uncle Chris was on glee too? -Tom was getting confused.

-Yeah… Long story. Now it's bath time. Questions are closed.

February went on and in the beginning of March it was the glee reunion party. They do a party more than once a year. It is a dinner, with a lot of people in usually, in Ryan's house. The kids are always invited but Naya never took them, because it is until late hours and they get annoyed, even if they know all the "aunts" and "uncles" and "little cousins". Lea and Cory take their children all the time.

-Do you want to go with mom and dad tomorrow to glee party?

-Yeah.

-Are there other kids?

-I don't know… - Naya said slowly.

-Of course! Naya…, Lea and Cory take Stella and Liam all the time! And Logan is there too!

-So, yes. Caroline and I want to go.

-Ben, Tom do you want to stay at grandma's?

-No! I want to go too! - Tom said firmly.

-And you honey?

-Hmm… yes.

-Are you sure?

-Naya, he said yes!

-Okay, okay, I was just checking!

Finally the big day came; Naya put the kids napping after lunch to make sure they have a lot of energy for the night. Bella wakes up and joins Naya and Mark on the couch. After a little bit Bella was looking to her mom deeply.

-What's wrong honey?

-I'm just looking at you…

-Why?

-You look beautiful.

-Thank baby, you look beautiful too…

-When is the baby coming? - Bella placed her head on Naya's belly. Mark was entertained by the girls' talk but went to the kitchen to pick up a sandwich.

-In a couple of months… Why you want to know?

-Because I want to see the baby… and the baby room is still empty. - Naya realized that she needs to do the nursery.

-You're right. Mom wants to see the baby too… and you can help me to prepare the nursery…

-Is it a boy or a girl? – Bella was curious, she usually keeps a lot of questions just for her and she knows when she should ask them.

-I don't know, we have to be patient and wait a few more months. – Mark comes back from the kitchen and sits on the couch in front of Naya. – Mark, Bella just reminded me that we still need to do the nursery.

-It's okay, we have time…

-Mark we never know. We will start it soon. Now I need to wake up the rest of the kids to get them ready.

Naya dressed the kids and prepared a bag to put their stuff. They agreed they would need of the twins stroller. Finally, everyone ready to go. Mark puts the kids on their car seats and they are on their way to Ryan's house.

Naya and Mark were so excited to be reunited with their family. Glee was more than a family. They were together every day for several years, they shared everything and Naya found there her husband, it was really hard to explain the feeling of reunion.

Mark holds Ben to ring the door bell and Ryan was the one to answer to the door. There was everybody! So many kids to play and the dinner was awesome, they sang together and Tom and Ben ended to pass out on their stroller, they played so much with the others. Bella and Caroline tried to stay awake but Naya noticed they effort to stay awake.

-I think we should go…

-Why? Is everything okay?

-Yeah… I'm tired, and the kids are too…

-Okay, just let me say goodbye. – They said goodbye and walked toward the car. Mark carried Bella and Caroline to the car because they could barely walk. They are set to go; Naya checks her phone and she has 4 missed calls from Nickayla and 3 from her mom. She was scared. What happened?

* * *

**AN: What you think? Do you have suggestions? I will try to post the next chapter at least until Wednesday, if I have time. I need ideas for what will happen next.**


	11. They will be alright

Naya was looking at her phone and her facial expression changed.

-It's everything okay? – Mark looked at her quickly then advanced with the car.

-I don't know…

-How you don't know? What happened? – Mark stopped the car a few meters ahead.

-My mom and Nikki… so much missed calls…

-Call them! – Naya did it. She was so nervous, normally when Naya doesn't answer the calls, they text her. This must be important to not being said in a text message.

"MOM!" "Honey, where are you?" "On my way home. What happened?" "Naya, I hope you are not driving!" Her mom sighs. "Where are you? Is everything okay?" she sighs again. "No. I'm at the hospital with your brother and your sister…" "Oh my god, What happened? Are they okay?" "Mychal had a car accident, they don't tell me anything about him…" Her mom started to cry again. "Was Nickayla with him?" "Are you alone?" "No mom, what happened to Nikki?" "She fainted, and then went on labor…" "Is everything okay with the baby?" "I think so. It's a little early but they will be fine. I just wanted to know if you and the kids are okay…" her mom was still crying "… take care of yourself…" "In which hospital are you?" "In Henry Mayo…" "I know which one is." "Naya you don't need to come, it's late, go home with the kids…" "See you soon mom!" Naya hangs up and look at Mark, trying to be strong and not cry.

-I need to go to the hospital…

-What happened? And the kids? – Mark looked back and he saw all the kids sleeping.

-You can stay at home with them; I will pick my car and go there.

-You are not going alone anywhere!

-I NEED TO SEE MY FAMILY! – Naya raised her voice and woke up the kids in the backseat. Mark started to drive and looked back to see the kids.

-Calm down… We will find someone to watch the kids so I can go with you… - Naya was slightly crying avoiding Mark's eyes. Naya called Madison.

"Hey…" "Hi Nay! Are you okay?" "No… I wanted to ask you something…" "Yeah?" "I need to go to the hospital, can you come over to stay with the kids?" "Are you gonna have the baby now? Isn't too early?" "Oh, no… It's Nickayla and Mychal…" "Is everything okay with them?" "No. I will explain you later. Can you do that?" "Of course, I'm in your house in 15." "Thanks…" "No need to thank, stay calm." "Bye…"

Mark parked the car in the garage and they started to take out the kids. They were all sleeping, so Mark carried them to bed. Caroline was in bed, and Mark was carrying Bella, when Naya decided to take one of the twins. She picked Ben but her bump was so big now, so was Ben, that was a little difficult. She was almost on the stairs when Mark runs to her.

-Naya! There are some things you can't do. This is one of them! – Mark held Ben tightly and Naya followed him. After he placed Ben in bed, he ran downstairs to get Tom, while Naya gave the kids a goodnight kiss.

-Now we just have to wait for Madison… you should rest…

-I can't even think right now… -She was about to cry when Mark hugged her.

-Shh… You should sleep…

-No. – She chocked her head.

-Okay. – He rubbed her back and kissed her neck. – They will be okay, try think positive, we are gonna have a nephew today.

The door bell rang; Naya was hoping it didn't wake up the kids. They both went downstairs and there was Madison, a good, old friend of Rivera family.

-Thanks Mad… They are sleeping. – Madison hugged Naya.

-Go. Take care. Text me when you know something, they will be fine.

Mark and Naya left quickly and in 20 minutes were in the hospital. Mark was holding Naya's hand and both found a nurse.

-Can you tell me something about Mychal and Nickayla Rivera? – the nurse checked on the computer.

-Miss Rivera is on obstetrics. And Mr. Rivera is right now on OR.

-Can I see my sister? – It was pretty obvious that if Mychal was in OR she couldn't see him.

-Yeah, Room 14, 2nd floor. You have to sign here and take this.

-Ok, thanks.

They arrived to Nickayla's room and Mark knocked and then entered. There was Nickayla, Andrew and Yolanda. Mark and Naya hugged all of them. Naya sat on the chair close to her sister.

-How are you feeling, cupcake?

-I'm not ready… - Nickayla looked kind of scared. She fainted with the nerves and because of lack of sugar in blood, what induced her.

-You are. I'm so excited to meet Martin… You will see that after today, you will never be the same. – She kissed Nickayla's cheeks and looked to her mother.

-What did they say about Mychal?

-The doctors said he broke a some bones, and said we couldn't see him, and they will say something when they have news… he is on the OR…

-I know. – Naya could understand the pain of her mother, now that she is also a mother she can't imagine have one of her kids in dangerous.

- Whom did you leave the kids?

-Madison. – Mark replied. – Naya, honey come lay here on the couch…

-I'm good here.

-You need to sleep. Come on, Nickayla is here and when I know something about Mychal I wake you up… -He sat close to her trying to make sure she sleeps. Then he goes to buy some food for Naya's mom and for the future new parents.

-Thanks Mark!

-You're welcome little sis. – Mark smiled to Nikki. He is actually really protective of Nickayla. He remembers the first he met her, she was even more annoying than Naya and Bella reminds Mark a lot of Nickayla. – So, how dilated are you?

-Last time they checked, 4 centimeters. But it is starting to get worst, so…

-You don't have to worry…

-Your dad just texted me, he is outside… - Naya's dad arrived and then he and Mark went to try to know more about Mychal. They discovered that Mychal was alright, he was now in one room, just with some tubes but he would be totally alright. Mark promised Naya and before see Mychal, George and Mark passed by Nickayla's room to tell the news. Mark woke up Naya softly.

-Nay… I have news… - he kissed her forehead and when she woke up she saw her dad there too. –You can see Mychal now… He's okay.

-Where is he? – She looked around and smiled when she saw her dad.

-I want to see him too! – Nickayla protested along with one contraction.

-Babe, I don't think it is a good idea…

-I don't care, I want to see my brother!

-Nikki, I'm sure he is not even awake, be here quiet until Martin is born… then I will see Mychal with you.

Everyone went to see Mychal and Andrew stayed in the room with Nickayla; her contractions became stronger and just 30 minutes after it, she decided to call a nurse to check on her. 2 centimeters to go.

The doctors let them visit Mychal but quickly to let him rest, they were so shocked by how Mychal was. Gladly he was okay and recovering well.

Finally Naya and Yolanda went back to Nickayla and Mark took George to the cafeteria. They took some time and when they wanted to join the girls again the nurses didn't let them. Enough people in the room to assist to Martin's birth. Yeah, that was not something George and Mark wanted to see in either way. They waited and waited and finally, they heard from the room a baby crying.

-Oh, I think is it…

-Talking in babies, where are yours?

-At home, sleeping… It's almost 5 am.

-Yeah, right. I want to see my grandson. Do you think it will take a lot?

Some minutes later, Mark and George were able to see Martin for the first time. He was a small baby, but he didn't need to go to the incubator. He looked a lot like his dad and Nickayla and Andrew were absolutely radiant.

-He is so beautiful… Best thing ever… - Andrew held his son for the first time.

-He better be… Never doing this again. – She looked so happy, though she was extremely tired. Just as Naya that sat down again. -All that I wanted was to hold my son. Accomplished.

Everyone went home to get back in the next day. Naya and Mark woke up around midday, which was when Madison let the kids see their parents.

-Where did you go last night?

- We… went to see cousin Martin. – The kids looked extremely confused.

-Auntie Nickayla's and Uncle Andrew's baby?

-Yes. He born this morning.

-Why you didn't take us?

-You were sleeping. But we can see him today after lunch.

Another visit to the hospital. While the kids were entertained with little Martin, Naya went to see Mychal. Nickayla already has seen him, and he was now awake. She entered the room and sat close to him.

-I love you. You scared me. Hope you get better soon, because I have your nephews and nieces here at hospital and I don't want them to see you like this.

-Yeah, I would lose my fame of powerful Uncle! I heard about Nickayla's little one. How is he? – His voice was weak but the sense of humor was still there.

-He is perfect. She gave him your name. Martin Mychal Cooper.

-He is already my favorite! – Naya glanced at him with the fierce look. – I'm kidding…

-Yesterday, there was a girl… looking for you. I didn't catch her name…

-Oh…

-You know her?

-Yeah… Maybe.

-She looked really worried, she told me her name and she told me that she was your friend. It looked more than that.

-If you know why are you asking…? – Naya smirked and kissed her brother before leave the room.

In the next day Nickayla and Martin went home and by the end of the month Mychal was home too. He has physical therapy now and then but everything is fine. By Caroline's 6th birthday, Mychal took his "friend" to meet the family and little Martin was able to be there to sing a Happy Birthday to his cousin that absolutely adores him.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for the ideas. Hope you liked :)**

**You can visit the page on tumblr of the fic: extra (photos of a lot of different stuff, for those who are curious)**


	12. The New Baby

-I think it's done… - Since Martin's birth Mark has been preparing the new baby's nursery. Naya doesn't have been going out the house much, she doesn't want to. She's tired, so Mark is the one putting the kids in school and when he ends the work early he is the one picking them from school.

-No… Do you see that box… It's clothes. – Naya and Mark were finishing the nursery. Bella and Caroline start by helping but that was not for them. They went to play to the backyard while Naya and Mark finished it.

-Okay. Let's do this! – Mark picked the box and helped Naya putting the clothes in the right place. The nursery was beautiful, light green and white.

-I didn't buy many clothes because I will have to shop after the baby comes, because I want to objectify my baby. – Naya laughed a little and then sighed.

-Nay… I need to talk to you about something…

-Yes…? – She kind looked worried now, hormonal Naya goes crazy easily.

-I think we need someone to help you… - Naya frowned her eyebrows. – This baby is coming… and then will be 5, under age of 8, plus a cat, and a house, and I know you won't be much more time without working…

-Hmmm… No.

-I'm serious, you need help.

-I don't. I don't need anyone else taking care of my kids bedside their family.

-You are already tired, you will be even more tired. At least someone to take care of the house…

-Do you understand the meaning of the word "no"?

-We will talk about it later… - Naya finished it and was ready to leave him there alone when he stopped her. – Hey, we need to talk about something else!

-I will need to sit then. – She sat on the rocking chair on the nursery. – Yeah, you can start…

-That baby.

-Tell me about it.

-The birth. We need to talk about it. You already have a midwife…? Do you want the kids at home…?

-Hmm… Yes, and it's okay.

-Who is the midwife?

-My aunt Miranda. – Naya said as she rubbed her belly, rocking on the chair.

-What? Is she able to deliver a baby?

-I'm the one delivering the baby, but yes, she is a nurse and I believe my mom told me once she had all her kids at home.

-That doesn't mean anything…

-She already accepted it, so… - Naya struggles – Don't worry…

-It's so close, I can't wait to hold him or her… - Bella was passing by and heard it. She turned her face away and ran to her siblings. They're all on the living room; she ran on the stairs and finally made it to the living room.

-Guys, Mama is gonna have the baby! – The kids were all excited and when they calmed down Bella continued. – She is upstairs; I think she is going to the hospital soon.

-What about us? –Caroline had sadness in her eyes, actually she was the one having more difficulty in accepting this baby in the family, Naya thinks it's because of her insecurity problem but Mark thinks this is just a phase and she will be okay.

-I think we should ask dad. – They all run upstairs leaving the twins a little behind. They entered in the nursery and Mark and Naya weren't there anymore. They went to their bedroom and they were both cuddling on the bed. They slowed the speed when entered the room.

-Mom. –Bella stood on the door with Caroline and then the twins joined them.

-Yes? You can come in… - They entered in the room and Ben rolled to the bed.

-Are you going to the hospital?

-No… Why?

-But, isn't the baby coming today?

-No… It is still here. See? – Naya points at her belly.

-But dad said. – Mark looked surprised.

-No babe, the baby just comes in some weeks, two or three...

-And mama is not going to hospital when the baby arrives…

-So how the doctors are gonna take the baby out?

-Don't worry about it. Mama knows what she's doing…

The kids spend all the following days all over Naya, so she decided to spend the day with kids before the baby born. The first were the twins, she left the girls with Mark and took Ben and Tom to the park. They were playing with the other kids and Naya was also playing with them. She sits for a moment and sees a bunch of paparazzi taking photos of the twins, she calls them and they come quickly because they don't like of the paparazzi taking photos of them either.

-Mom, they're here again…

-I know let go somewhere else…

They wanted photos of them, and now they were closer to Naya the opportunity was even better. She put her sunglasses on and closed her coat. She grabbed the twins' little hands and put them on the car. When she turned to in the car she shocked with one of the paparazzi.

-Careful.

-I'm sorry… - Naya walked in the car and went home. That was when she decided she wouldn't leave home so soon. The day with the girls would have to be somewhere in the house.

* * *

One week until the due date and since Naya and Mark told it to the kids, they every morning go and ask Naya if "Is it today?", until now she has been answering no. In that morning she was making breakfast for the kids and Ben, looking really cute in his pajama goes and asks Naya:

-Mama, Is it today? – The others walk in the kitchen and Mark goes and kiss Naya before she can answer to Ben's question.

-Yes, Ben I think so…

-Yes what? – Mark knew about the questions and he couldn't believe in what she was saying.

-I think the baby is coming today…

-Are you sure, babe? Are you having contractions?

-Yeah… But it will still take a while…

-Do we need to go to school? – Caroline asked, because this would be the perfect excuse for that.

-Of course! School is important! Go get ready…

-When we come home is gonna be a baby here?

-I don't know, we will see…

-Don't have that baby until I come back! – Mark kissed Naya and took the kids to school. They were all there and Mark rushed in coming back home. Naya was sat on the couch watching "The Notebook" and crying.

-Honey, why you do this? – When Naya is uncomfortable she watches movies that make her cry.

-It's beautiful…

-It is. How is everything here? – Mark kissed her belly putting his hand under the pajama. –Did you call your aunt?

-No, not yet.

-You should, you don't know when she will be available for you, you should warn her.

-Get me the phone then…

"Hi" "Naya! How are you?" "Good. So, I'm going to have the baby today… Later today." "Hmm, I'm seeing, when you want me to come over?" "You can come to dinner with us…" "You think you can hold the baby until there?" "…Yeah, maybe you should come for a snack. At 5?" "Done. I'll be there. Good luck! Did you call your mother?" "I texted her." "Bye!"

-She is coming at 5… -Naya snuggled against Mark, he brushed her hair, kissing her forehead.

-Today is your day, I'm gonna take care of you. How are the contractions?

-Hmm… It's getting stronger but my back stills okay, so I think it is just the beginning…

-What do you want for lunch? – Mark went to the kitchen to prepare lunch and after lunch went to buy some stuff for Naya. When he came home, Naya was on the floor doing some kind of exercise. He joined her on the floor.

-Is it getting worst, isn't it? - He hugged her and smiled.

-You know I don't have any problem with deliver a baby, for me it's pretty fast, but these long hours of labor go hard on me…

-I know my angel… Do you think you will be okay while I go pick the kids from school?

-Yeah, don't worry… - Mark picked the kids from school and before enter home he warned them to be calm and not be too loud, to be gentle and behave. Gladly, the kids did what he said. They saw Naya on the couch, smiling, trying to look fine for her kids. They sat with their mother cuddling with her, making her feel like the queen.

-Little angels, you should go take a bath… -Mark bathed the twins and set them, one of each side of Naya on the couch, and then helped the girls. Finally, Mark comes downstairs while the girls finish getting dressed and he tries to enjoy his time in family in the living room.

The door bell rings, it was Yolanda and Miranda, Naya's mom and aunt. They were a little late because they went to pick all the things Miranda needed to help Naya.

-Hola! Benjamin and Thomas are so grown up! I remember of them as those tiny babies on the NICU. –Naya prefers to don't talk about that and turns her face looking to the beautiful boys.

-Yeah, they grew up a lot… Ben, Tom… you should give aunt Miranda a kiss…

-Naya, I know kids don't like that things, it's okay… - Ben grabs Tom's hand and goes to aunt Miranda for a kiss. – Thank you little men. Nay, when should I check you?

-If you want, now… In my room… - Miranda checked Naya and the heartbeat was fine but she needed to break her waters. She's dilating the uterus colon and soon they will have a baby.

It's time for dinner and Naya is sitting at table but it's obvious when she has a contraction, she scrunch her face and stops for a little. Mark doesn't say anything at first but at the second time takes her to the living room to rest on the couch.

-My back… it's hurting… -She said really low.

-I know honey, breath… and relax. Do you need anything? I will bring your food. –Mark excused himself and took Naya's plate to feed her.

-I think I will need to push soon… The head is really low…

-Do you want to go to the room?

-No… Thanks, but my waters didn't even break yet.

After dinner, the kids were playing on their rooms and then came downstairs for a while. Naya was really in pain, and she couldn't hide it anymore.

-Mom, are you okay?

-Yeah… It's almost bed time… - She changed the subject and tried to smile.

-But we haven't seen the baby yet…

-Maybe the baby just comes tomorrow. – Mark said and rushed the kids to go to bed. They had a long school day and needed to rest, also he could focus more on Naya.

-Mom will give you a goodbye kiss in some minutes…

Yolanda, Miranda and Naya go to the bedroom but Naya stops on the 1st floor to wish a goodnight to her babies. When she is ending the last lance of stairs her waters breaks and she sighs of relief.

-My waters broke on the stairs. – Mark's eyes were shinning. – Now it's a matter of time.

They put an old sheet on Naya's and Mark's bed so Naya could be free to do whatever she wants. She knows exactly what she needs to do and when to push, that what is called experience. She was on her knees, pushing for a few minutes and already looked exhausted.

-Nay, you should lay down so we can help you with the head…

-I'm feel it…I'm almost there. – She quit and laid down. Mark was sat against the wall and hugging Naya from behind, holding her hand and touching her belly; He had his mouth close to her ear. With a few pushes, they could clearly see a head, different from the others before, with not much hair. Naya keeps the pain to herself just releasing it in Mark's hand as he keeps encouraging her through the contractions making her feel better.

-We're almost there… Come on, Nay… The head is almost out. – As her aunt finished the sentence the baby's head was out. Naya was so happy it was almost over and she would get to hold her new baby soon.

-Now let me take the cord… Don't push. -Miranda rotated the head and with just one big push the baby came out fully. Yolanda gave Miranda a towel to clean to newest member of the Rivera-Salling family.

-It's a girl! – Yolanda cut the cord and rubbed the towel in the baby trying to make her cry. She didn't cry that much just let out a little kitten crying. They placed her in Naya's arms; both Naya and Mark couldn't take their eyes off of her. She was definitely different of her siblings, she had not much hair, she was paler and she had those beautiful huge eyes that definitely belong to Naya.

-She is so beautiful and calm…

-Look at her little hand… -The baby with two very opened eyes, placed on Naya's chest was already connect to her parents. Mark gentle with a little towel cleaned the baby.

-Has she a name?

-She has…

-Emma. Emma Ann Rivera-Salling. –Naya smiled to Mark and then they kissed each other as little Emma still try to find her way to Naya's boobs. Someone was a little hungry.

* * *

**AN: So here I am again... Seems like the new baby is finally here! What did you think of it? Hope you liked it!**


	13. Help

The same kitten crying again and Naya and Mark woke up. Naya looks at the clock on the wall and it's time to get up. She turns to Mark giving him a good morning kiss and then goes to pick little Emma from her crib. She takes her to the bed wrapped in her white blanket.

-Good Morning! How was your night?

-Good… I was afraid to not hear her… I had a hard time to make her eat, I think I will need to use the pump…

-We are not used to these calm babies…

-Ben was really calm too.

-Yeah but we had Tom there to remind us. Talking in the others I think we should introduce Emma to them…

-We should… Go get them while I try to breastfeed her again… -Naya finally found a good position to feed Emma. Mark walked downstairs and the kids were with Yolanda on the girls' room.

-Good Morning!- He looked really happy, he kissed his mother-in-law and said something o her. He sat in one of the girls' bed and picked Tom helping him with the shirt that was stuck in his head. - So, I have a surprise for you…

-What is it?

-The baby is here, it's a girl and her name is Emma… -For a moment they were all really serious, now that it was real, it didn't sound so good. – She's tiny and fragile and I think you will like to meet her. She's in our bedroom with mom.

-She slept there? –Caroline kind of looked mad, their parents always say they can't sleep there, that's why they have their own beds. Emma has a bed, Caroline knows it!

-Yes, because she is a baby and mom and I need to take care of her during the night… It's easier if she's in our room. Come on, let's see her… - Mark grabs Tom's and Caroline's hand taking them upstairs. Bella, Ben and Yolanda follow them. They are close to enter the room and Mark smiles before open the door, letting see Naya on the bed with little Emma on her chest.

-Hello babies…

-Come in, go meet Emma… -The kids were all really shy, but they found a place in the bed for them.

-This is your new sister… Emma.

-Can I hold her? – Ben asked softly. Naya was kind of surprised.

-Of course… Come here…

-Let me just grab the camera! – Mark ran to found the camera, that moment deserved a picture. Naya placed Emma on Ben's lap and he smoothed her head.

-Awww – Naya was about to tear up. –Do you like her, honey?

-Yesh…

-I want to hold her too! – Bella was excited but Caroline didn't seem really interested in the new baby. Mark handed Emma to Bella that already can hold her without help. Naya looked at Caroline and hugged her.

-Little Angel, do you want to hold baby Emma too?

-Hmmm, okay. – The baby was not that bad. She just didn't like of the baby around mama, on her arms baby Emma looked pretty cute.

-Now that you all know Emma, I have to drive you to school! – Yolanda exclaimed.

-Why is not mom or dad taking us?

-Mom, Emma and I are going to the doctor… Emma is gonna take her first shot… -The kids looked kind of worried for their fragile new sister.

-C'mon, give Mama a kiss and go to school, mama loves you! – The kids said goodbye and went with Yolanda. Naya prepared Emma and herself, Mark was more than ready to take his girls to the hospital to get checked. They would see if was everything okay with the girls and to finally get a solution to Mark's and Naya's reproduction problem. Naya couldn't take any hormonal anti-contraceptional, because the high and constant level of hormones, just doesn't work for her. The doctor would know how to help her.

They entered at the clinic and talked to the receptionist:

-I wanted to know if Dr. Monflier is free for an appointment right now?

-She is almost finished with her last patient; you can wait in the waiting room.

Naya and Mark went to the waiting room, full of people that know them and know that Naya was pregnant, and they definitely understood that the baby in the stroller was the so announced baby. Naya was looking into the stroller to her baby sleeping peacefully and trying to avoid the people's looks.

-Mrs. Rivera-Salling…

The doctor was already waiting for them. When she saw the baby stroller she knew that was the new baby.

-Hello, Hello! First of all you need to let me see your new bundle of joy! - The doctor "awed" when she saw Emma.

-Her name is Emma, she is here to be checked for the first time, she born at home…

They checked Emma and everything was okay with her, she took her first shot, the doctor listened a bit about her breastfeeding problem and recommended Naya to use the pump. Then Naya, she was also good, still a little sore but no need to worry about her.

-…and we need something else…

-What?

-Remember we said the twins were our last? – The doctor nodded and smiled. –Then, little Emma decided to come… the condoms are great, but not really practical.

-We can work that out… We can put you an intrauterine device in some weeks, when you feel recovered…

They agreed with that, what a good idea. Why didn't they do this before? When they left the clinic they were already photographers outside, of course. They went straight to home to relax and eat something. Nickayla, Andrew, Martin and Mychal were about to come see Emma. Finally the door bell rings.

-It must be them! - Naya opened the door and saw the smiling family, actually just Mychal and little Martin. – Hey! Where are Nikki and Andrew?

-Andrew is working, he couldn't come and Nickayla is trying to found Martin's bag on her messy car. –Mychal looked back, and there was Nickayla and the so famous bag.

-Hi, little sister… Come in. – Naya held Martin close in his blanket. – Martin is so big, wow…

-He is a glutton! Where is the new girl?

-Come with me… -They went to the living room where Emma was sleeping, very calmly. They held her and kissed and she ended to wake up, but she did not cry, just stayed in Mychal's big arms looking around.

-How did you do such a calm baby…? This is not your kid…

-Mark and I can be very calm…

-Hm, I don't think so. What did the others think about a new person to share everything?

-I think they liked… I don't really know… We're gonna talk with them today…

Mychal and Nickayla stayed there for a while but then Martin needed to go home and Mark went to pick the kids from school. As the usual, Naya was once again alone at home thinking in the future in her head and in how she would explain this new life style to the clan.

* * *

-Dad! –The kids were ready to go home with their dad. They looked happy to see Mark again, like they haven't seen him in months.

They were on the car, the music was playing and the kids were singing. All except Caroline.

-Little angel, how was your day in school?

-Good. – She was so quiet for the normal Caroline.

As soon as they got home and the kids attacked Naya, they sat all on the couch for a formal talk, although it's difficult to keep 4 kids paying attention to what mom and dad say.

-We have to talk with you because we have to change some things here at home.

-You know Emma is new in the family, and as a family member we will be there for her, support her, love her and grow up with her…

-Now she is a baby, and she needs a lot of attention from dad and I… she can't play with you yet, but if you want, you can help to take care of her…

-I'm working and mom will be back to work soon, but we really want to spend time with you, but… it's gonna be hard. There will be some days that grandma will come over, or grandpa…

-We just love you a lot… -Naya kissed the twins forehead. – I just want you to remember of that…

The kids soon left to play and Naya and Mark stayed there.

-That was so dramatic Nay…

-I'm sorry but now I start to think that maybe we do need some help… I have tons of laundry to do… and Emma will wake up soon to eat.

-I promise I will find someone we can trust in our house…

* * *

Days and days went by, and Emma was now 2 weeks old, the exactly time when Naya went back to work. The house was chaotic. Mark didn't find anyone to help them. In the morning there was so much to do and Naya and Mark started to wake up earlier, there was no other option. The 4 kids went with Mark at 7am to school and Emma with Naya to meetings with producers.

At lunch time, Mark picks Emma and let her on Naya's mom, so Naya can go to the gym and then to the studio. Not to record but to write. The other thing Naya loves to do is writing, and it is something that she has been exploring.

At 5pm, Naya is ready to pick the kids from school and take them home. Later Mark will pick Emma from Naya's mom, depending at the time he leaves work. Sometimes Emma sleeps at Yolanda's house because Mark leaves work too late.

The only time Naya and Mark had for the house things and for the kids it's at night and there are some days that they are just too tired to handle anything.

-We can't do this anymore… -Naya sighed. – We're not happy.

-Naya. –Mark agrees with her but they can't change things now. - …Hm… I'm sorry. I know. I found someone to help us…

-Oh. –Naya facial expression changed. – Who is it?

-It's a woman… that I met on the coffee shop…

-What? –Naya couldn't believe in what she was hearing. – Coffee shop? What the fuck? – That language can be used now that the kids are all asleep.

-She's 50, and offered the kids some cookies, actually she is there a lot and we invited her to lunch with us… we were talking and she said she could help us.

-Mark… I don't know…

-Why? The kids love her! And we need her… just a few days for a week?

-We will see… -Naya didn't like of the idea, but she needs someone to help her, maybe it's not that bad. – Come here, I miss you…

-Oh wait… -They stopped everything. – Ems is crying… I'll pick her…

* * *

-Bella, did you do your homework already? –More than take care of them, Naya had to check if they do everything they are suppose to.

-No…

-C'mon, go do it… please. -Bella left the living room where Naya was feeding Emma. – Ben, Caroline, Tom… Last time I checked your room was a mess…

-Not mine! – Caroline defended herself.

-You should help your brothers to put their toys away… Be nice. You played there too…

-NO! I don't wanna do it! – She was so cranky and started to cry for no reason.

-Caroline! What is that now? –Naya was trying to make Emma burp.

-I DON'T LIKE YOU OR ANY OF THEM… -Naya let her continue until Emma started to cry too.

-Okay, I'm done. –Naya gets up and puts Emma between pillows on the couch. She grabs Caroline's hand and sits her on the couch on the other side of the living room. –I want silence! I need to put your sister sleeping…

-I HATE HER! – She was so mad. In other situations Naya knew she was just tired but now more than tired she was jealous.

-You're grounded until you stop with the drama. You are not able to get out of the living room! – Naya took Emma upstairs that stopped crying when she couldn't hear Caroline screaming anymore. Naya finally put Emma asleep which was good because Mark would stay at work until late hours. When Naya came back to the living there was the twins watching TV and Caroline crying.

-Now, us. –It was impossible for them to talk alone so she sat close Caroline that turned away immediately. –I'm talking with you…

-I don't like you…

-Why? What did I do?

-You don't love me… You just love Emma. You don't like me or Tom, or Ben or Bella… You're mean…

-That's not true honey… Mom loves you a lot.

-But you love me less… Because I'm not a baby anymore… -Naya hugged Caroline. –I love you all equally, you will always be my baby… I already explained you… My love is enough for you all…

-You just are with Emma and dad doesn't read us a book at bedtime…

-Honey… If you think I like to wake up at night because I have to change Emma or feed her, it's not true. Babies are cute but they need a lot of attention, like you had. When you were like Emma, you had mom and dad there for you, almost all the time. And Bella loved you so much, she used to kiss you every night… Emma came in a time in our lives that has a lot of turbulence… but, that doesn't mean she doesn't deserve the same as all of you.

-Hmmm…But, but… –Caroline cleaned her tears.

-When you said you hated Emma, I was sad, because Emma was scared and sad to see you cry…

-I don't hate her… -Mark opens the door and sees Naya and Caroline curling up on the couch. He noticed Caroline was crying, but he doesn't say anything about it.

-Amelie, will come tomorrow to meet the family…- Naya sighed of relieve.

-Who is Amelie?

-The lady from the coffee shop… She'll work here at home to help us. I count on you to behave… -Mark kissed Caroline's forehead – You all should be sleeping! C'mon, dad will sing you "Sweet Caroline" before you sleep…

They put the kids asleep so they could spend some time together, Naya told Mark about Caroline's relationship with Emma and all they wanted was for their kids to love each other. Not always is easy to explain certain things to a 6 years old girl. That night felt so good.

Amelie came and Naya liked her, which is not easy because she is hard to convince. Amelie will help with the house things, like the laundry, the garden, the Kurt's stuff and the meals. With this help 3 times a week maybe Naya and Mark can enjoy their family better.

* * *

**AN: So, here it is another chapter! What did you think? I have some ideas for some futures chapters, but I have to think very well about it first. Maybe I will be able to update next Saturday :) **


	14. Weekend Event

Amelie's help was great, and it started to make some effect. They can breathe now. They have more time and are much happier.

Naya has been writing a lot and sometimes she does it at home so she can spend more time with the kids.

Emma is now 1 month old and she's so cute. Caroline is more used to her and actually helps a lot with her. Emma smiles a lot and gained some light brown hair without the typical Rivera-Salling curls. She stills to be a pretty calm baby and Naya and Mark think that in this first month of life she grew up a lot.

-Good Morning Sunshine! - Mark kissed Naya's shoulder.

-Hmmm... - Naya turned to Mark, opening her eyes slightly. - It's already morning?

-Yes... We have things to do...

It's saturday... and I'm in home-nothing-to-do mood...

-Yeah, hmm... -Mark looked down biting his lip.

-What…?

-I have the foundation event today. At least I need to take Bella with me because of the photoshoot we did...- Naya sighed. She wanted to go but she was too tired from a week of work and now Mark was saying she needed to get ready and all the kids to go to an event of his and Lea´s foundation.

-Ok. So... This is something important...?

-It is... I know you want to stay at home but it's gonna be fun...

-Ok. -She kisses Mark. - We are all going in family...

-Emma too? – Mark was so excited to show his new princess to the world. They did one photoshoot when Emma was 2 weeks old for People Magazine but taking Emma for her first event was different.

-Hmm… I don't know… I will see if someone can take care of her, if not, she will have to come… Where is that?

-It's an outside event, with animals and we should dress comfortably because there are so many activities to do…

Naya called her mother to leave Emma there and she said yes, Yolanda had there Martin too, so Emma will not be alone, she would have her favorite cousin, favorite because she doesn't know Jackson and Carson yet.

-Emma is staying at my mom's with Martin… Now I'm gonna take a bath. – Naya got up of the bed and Mark called her.

-Psst… -He pointed at her shorts.

-Fuck. – She mumbled. –Did it passed to the sheets too? – Mark looked to Naya's place in bed.

-Nope… - Naya walked away – I knew the bad mood didn't come alone last night… - He whispered to himself.

-Did you say anything?

-No. Nothing babe.

Naya went to clean herself and Mark got up too. He was in his way to leave the room when he looked at Emma's crib and she was awake.

-Hey, what are you doing awake? –The smiling baby was playing with her hands. Mark picked her up and placed her on Naya's pillow.

-Is she already awake? I didn't hear her…

-She didn't cry… - Naya grabbed Emma's things started to change her on the bed.

-Can you prepare her bottle and wake up the others while I get dressed…?

-Yeah, do you want me to take her with me?

-No, she is good here, I will dress here.

Naya was trying to pick something to wear. So, no heels, maybe casual clothes, she picked a slim jeans, a nice blue and white sweatshirt and her favorite trainers. She took Emma downstairs to dress her up and to see the other kids.

Mark sat on the balcony feeding Emma, while Naya helped the kids with the clothes. They wanted to know where they were going and Naya just told them, they would go to grandma's and then to a party.

-Are we gonna lunch at grandma's?

-I don't know, go ask dad… - Caroline went to Mark and asked him where they would have lunch.

-You just woke up are you already thinking in lunch? –Caroline nodded. – Come feed Emma. – Caroline sat next to Mark and started to feed Emma by herself, without any help. – No, we are not gonna have lunch at grandma's, we're just leaving Emma there…

As soon as Emma finished the bottle, Mark, Caroline and Emma joined the others on the kitchen. 11am time to leave the house to take Emma to grandma's. After leaving Emma there they went to the event. They parked somewhere close to the event and close to all the others cars. No one was there yet, just the crew and Lea, Cory and their kids.

Right after lunch with the foundation members, Naya, Mark and the kids went to take pics to the press. They don't mind to take some pics and smile for a while. Then they can go to their lives. Naya goes watch the kids and Mark goes with Lea to somewhere else.

-Mom, I wanna see the animals!

-Ok, but not the birds… what about the horses?

-I want to see the birds! – Bella protested. Mark was passing by.

-Mark! – Naya called him. - Can you take Bella to see the birds?

-Not now, honey. Lea and I are in interviews… Why don't you take them?

-For the same reason we don't have birds at home. – It's not like Naya doesn't like birds, okay she doesn't like them.

-Ok, but she has to come with me to the interviews, and just then I can take her to see the birds. Actually is a good idea if Bella comes with me. –Mark took Bella with him and Naya took the other four to see the animals with her and Cory, Stella and Liam.

-Nay, I think you lost one of yours… -Cory pointed out seeing that Bella was missing.

-Ah no, I'm not that negligent… - The truth was that in the party were tons of kids and Bella could be actually lost. – She is with Mark.

-Isn't he with Lea with the press and that stuff?

-Yeah, but Bella wanted to see the birds and Mark will take her, plus Bella is in the campaign to protect the birds in risk of extinction… so I guess he kind of wanted her there…

The kids rode a horse and saw all the different animals and had a lot of fun. Naya was just trying to keep up firm and sweet. She had cramps all day because of the first day of period and all that noise gave her a headache. Finally was time to go home. She was so tired, the kids all want to see different things, do different activities… Naya was running after them all day, it was exhausting.

-When are we going home? –Mark smiled kissing Naya's forehead.

-Nay, you look like one of our kids… Soon… Lea and Cory are coming to dinner tonight… - Naya was almost interrupting him but he went on. – And I will make the dinner, don't worry…

They went home and later that night Lea and Cory came to dinner. Naya was trying to put Emma to sleep but she just stares and won't close her eyes, though Naya knows she is super tired, because her mom told her she slept just a very few hours in that afternoon, but Emma is stubborn and won't sleep easily.

When finally Naya won the war against Emma and she fall asleep it was dinner time. They had dinner together and Lea brought the pics of the event for them to see.

* * *

-Are they all sleeping?

-Yes. – Mark sighed and slide into bed, pushing Naya closer to him. –When are you putting that thing in the uterus?

-On Tuesday, why? – Mark smirked and kissed her neck.

-Nothing… We need time for us… Like for our sexy times…

-I'm seeing… I think we can try it soon… Even with my period which is something that I hate…

-You don't… Don't lie… It is actually what makes you feel better…

-You know everything about me… It scares me.

-We have something special, I can see how you feel, your eyes tell me everything. –Naya kissed him passionately.

-We just need to put Emma out of the room, I don't feel comfortable with her here.

-Like you worried about it before… -Mark remembered Naya of those crazy times when they just had Bella and she being on the room was not a problem. Gladly Bella was sleeping and was just a baby because she would be traumatized if she was not.

Just God knows what happened that night. In the next morning they both woke up fully naked with Bella trying to get on the bed, if she wasn't traumatized she would be soon.

-What are you doing here? – Naya said, sitting on the bed, holding the sheet to cover her naked body. She hit Mark's arm making him wake up too.

-Good Morning! Can I be here for a while?

-Hmmm… -She hit Mark again and he woke up. – Go call the others… -While Bella went to call the others Naya and Mark put some clothes on, which was great because they were in an awkward situation.

The Sunday was going amazingly when at lunch time Naya received a call from her manager.

"What do you mean? No. We're ending this conversation here. I don't wanna talk about it…" "Naya, it's a trustful source…" "It's not my problem, I have my rights and they can't appear just now!" She screamed at the phone and Mark looked at her worried.

* * *

**AN: Hey! I was afraid to not write it all until Saturday but I wrote it all in one day, which was great! Hope you like it! Stay tuned!**


	15. Make No Mistake, She's Mine

Mark was trying to put Emma to sleep but Naya screaming on the phone was not helping. She was talking with her manager on the phone and she was not happy. He didn't know what going on but it was not something good. Naya hangs up the phone and goes upstairs without say a word.

-Nay… What happened? – Naya doesn't answer. Mark couldn't leave Emma there like that, so he put her on feeding pillow on the couch and left the baby monitor close to her. After make sure all the kids were good he went to see Naya.

He entered in their room and there was Naya slightly crying looking to the pictures of some baby albums.

-Babe… -Mark hugged her tightly as she started to cry harder. – What happened?

-Mark… They want her. – Naya nodded to the baby album. – I don't want them to take her.

-Shhh… Let's talk about this… - he sighed. – What did Joshua said you that made you so upset?

-He said, that an old couple contacted him and that they say they're Caroline's grandparents… -She cleaned her tears again. – And they want to see her…

-Wouldn't be the first time someone said it, and then it's nothing, you know…

-He also said they have proves, that Caroline is their granddaughter…

-They're not. Naya, I don't wanna see you suffer because of this… Caroline is fully ours… She will always be. – Mark kissed her and took off the hair that was covering her face.

-I just don't want them to take her, or Caroline to want to go with them… I wouldn't be able to live without her… -Naya rested in Mark's arms closing her eyes.

-Remember what we promised to each other when she decided to keep her… We can't break that promise… I will talk with Joshua tomorrow, okay? And I will see what we're gonna do… Now I want a smile…

-Hmm… Mark. –he tickled her. – Okay…

Naya showed a weak smile and they went back to the living room together. Just by looking to Caroline she wanted to cry, her worst nightmare was happening, but she felt more secure after the talk with Mark, she knew he would never let anything happen to them.

-Should we talk with her…? - Naya whispered to Mark.

-Not yet… - That day was really awkward and in that night Naya woke up several times. Caroline was sleeping peacefully because in the next day she would have school.

* * *

Mark and Naya were both sitting on a comfortable couch on their lawyer's office. They were holding hands and waiting in silence for Caroline's "grandparents". They entered the room with Naya's and Mark's lawyer, smiling they shook hands. Naya was pale and holding Mark's hand that never let her go. No else in the family knew about that meeting.

-I think we can start… So first I would like to know more about the story… - The lawyer said.

-Our son died, and I found a box in his room… -The old lady said. – He lived there with us after he lost his job and started to do races and he died in one of them…

-Did you know you had a granddaughter? – Naya hated to hear calling Caroline their granddaughter. Caroline's grandparents are Naya's and Mark's parents.

-We knew… When Elena died after the baby born, we never heard anything else about the baby. James refused to talk about it.

-So how did you find out? - Mark said calmly.

-This box… - The lady gave the box to Naya that opened it. There were tons of things about Caroline. Parts of magazine where she was, a diary about how James felt about giving her to someone else and things of her birth mother. That was when Naya felt terrible, more than she was before. Mark rubbed her back as she appreciated everything on the box.

-The box is really sweet… - Mark said while placing the box on the table again.

-It's for Caroline. I would love to see her…- The man said. Mark looked at Naya, she stayed quiet.

-Nay, what you think?

-I want the best for my daughter… I don't think we should tell her about this story right now. She's getting better on her social problems and I don't want to confuse her… -Naya said calmly not moving more than her mouth.

-I'm sure you love her, but we are her real family. –Naya took a deep breath to stay calm. –We just want to see her.

-I'm her mother! I'm there since forever and I do what I think it's the best for her! –Naya raised her voice a little.

-What my wife is trying to say is that Caroline is part of us, and it's a delicate subject… Caroline knows she is adopted and she never had a problem with it. We just want to keep it in that way. I'm sure Naya and I can agree in let you see her. –Mark looked to Naya, that was furious.

-We would love to meet her…

-Mrs. Salling can we mark a date for a meeting? –Naya's eyes were begging for Mark to say no.

-Mark…

-It's okay… - He kissed Naya – Yes. So, when it can be?

They booked everything for one week from that moment and Naya and Mark left. When they were leaving the old couple called them.

-This is for Caroline… -Claire handed them the box.

-Are you sure you don't want to keep this?

-No this belongs to her… - The couple walked away and Naya showed a little smile looking to the box. They arrived home totally exhausted, Naya was a little down and everyone noticed, even the kids.

-Mom, do you want to play?

-Hmm… Mom is not feeling very well… Go ask your sisters if they want to play…

-Can Emma play?

-She is sleeping… When she wakes up I will see if she can play. -Naya kissed Ben's head and the twins went to play to somewhere else. Later that night, Mark joined Naya on the couch after put the kids sleeping.

-Nay… You can't be all week like this… They're worried about you.

-I'm sorry but it's scary.

-They will not take her.

-Did you see the box? She looks like her mother.

-Yeah… She's just like you. Stubborn, beautiful, funny and you have the exactly same smile… - Naya smiled, even if she was not talking about herself.

-Do you think we should show her the box?

-Not now, she wouldn't understand it properly.

-Do you think she will ever want to go to her birth family…?

-Naya, if you really want me to answer to that… Yes, one day she will think how her life would be like she were not with us, but we are her family, you don't have to worry, I promise you…

* * *

-Hey… -Naya said slowly holding Caroline's hand. They left the other kids with Naya's mom, and of course they had to tell her. Yolanda was pretty scared too but she knew they would be okay. Naya showed her the box too. –Caroline, these are Claire and Albert…

-Hi. I'm Caroline. –She said politely and then looked to her parents. She didn't know why she was there, the others kids were curious when they left because they didn't know why they just took Caroline out, and Caroline was slightly nervous for being around people she didn't know.

They had lunch together, Claire and Albert enjoyed the time with Caroline and then they went all to the park. She had a blast, Naya and Mark introduced Claire and Albert as friends of the family.

-I think it's time to go home… It's getting late.

-Yeah… I don't like when it's dark on the street…

-Can we take a picture before you go? –Albert asked, now he understood why his son gave his daughter to someone else, he knew James would never be able to make a child happy, his lifestyle just didn't work.

-I think so. C'mon I take the pic! –Naya was more comfortable for seeing Caroline around her "grandparents", Caroline was having fun and she was totally including Naya. She felt like she is the first person that Caroline comes to when she needs something, other than Mark obviously but that's different.

-Goodbye! –They waved and Naya and Mark felt like an accomplished mission.

-Did you like it, honey?

-Yeah… But I want to go home… I miss the others… And I bet Nana made chocolate cake for them…

* * *

**AN:! What did you think about it? **** Hope you liked it. **


	16. Walking on Sunshine

-The yellow or the blue? – Caroline shows her two swimsuits to Naya that stops playing with Emma on the changer.

-Hmm… I don't know… The yellow one.

-I'm taking the blue… - Caroline walked away as Mark entered in the room with Tom that was ready to go.

-Come to daddy! –Mark raised Emma on the air. –Are you ready to go for the first time to the beach? – Mark said in his baby voice.

-I think we have all that we need… I have Emma's things and now we just need to fit all of this in your car…

-Oh… I'm afraid you will have to choose better what you wanna take…

-But we need everything. I can't go to the beach without Emma's bag, the kids' toys, my stuff, your stuff and food!

-When did we decide we wanted such a big family?

-It's your fault! Now help with this, I'm gonna put the kids on the car… - After half of hour of putting the things on the car and get the kids all quiet they finally started their trip. The family loves the beach, the kids and Mark love the water and Naya prefers the sun.

-Guys, stay around… -Emma was sleeping, the kids were playing on the sand and Mark and Naya had now some time for them. After some cuddle time Naya fell asleep and Mark covered her to protect her from the sun.

-Pstt… Can I play with you? – They just looked away.

-I thought you and mom were playing something… - Ben said.

-Yeah? What were mom and I playing? – Mark raised his eyebrow.

-I don't know that game… but it must be funny because everytime you said something at mommy's ear she just laughed a lot…

-Yeah, it's a funny game…

-Can you teach us…? – Mark laughed.

-Not now… do you want to go to the water?

-YES! –They were a bit too loud.

-Let me just wake up mom…

-But she is sleeping… You can't do that.

-But Emma can't stay here alone.

-We can take Emma to the water… -The idea was not that bad, also, Naya would wake up soon. They went all there, to a pretty calm area. Mark sat on the sand with Emma that was hating the water, the others looked like ducks splashing. Mark wanted to refresh a little too so he asked Bella to hold Emma for a while for him to enjoy the water for a few minutes. Bad luck. It was exactly when Naya woke up. She sat and watched everything from her towel, she saw Bella with Emma on the sand playing something with little Ben and Caroline and Tom enjoying some good waves with Mark. She got up and went close to the water. Mark looked behind and waved. Stupidest thing he has ever done.

-Bella, Ben… babies, come to the towel… -Naya held Emma tightly against her hot skin and held Bella's hand. Ben followed them. – You are freezing, how much time were you in the water? Days? Your dad is an irresponsible.

Ben was not understanding, they had so much fun playing that game, mom was in such a good mood, was she mad now? He approach Naya and climbed to her lap. She stroked his hair and gave him a kiss on the nose.

-Let's dress the shirts… -Naya saw Mark getting out of the water with Caroline and Tom, each one holding one hand.

-Are we going home?

-I don't know, we're all tired… -She sighed.

-Hey, you're up! –Mark approached to kiss her.

-Don't touch me… - He walked away - You are cold… -Mark sat next to Naya with Caroline on his lap. – We're going home…

-Why?

-Because I want… I fell asleep and when I wake up, Bella, Ben and Emma are freezing by the water, worst, Emma is with a 7 years old and with a 3 years by the water without her hat… while you and the others are in the middle of the waves… but that is the least important now…

-It was just 3 minutes or something…

-3 minutes!? Do you know how many children disappear in 3 minutes?

-I kept in eyes on them…

-Mark, you are not superman! You can't watch 5 kids alone, did you understand?

-Yeah, I think we should go home… -Mark started to get dressed and prepare the things to put on the car.

-Why is mom mad…? –Ben asked Mark pushing his finger to get attention.

-It's okay, c'mon let dad put you the belt. –The kids were ready to go and as Naya entered the car, Mark left the beach without saying a word. In the middle of the trip Bella interrupted the music on the radio:

-Dad… I need to pee...

-Ok, I will stop on the next gas station… - Mark did stop on the gas station. –C'mon princess!

-I take her.

-Oh, you don't even trust me to take her to the bathroom? Think better, there are 4 here in the car… an asteroid can fell on the car and then will be my fault…

-Shut up. I'm gonna take to the ladies room or can you enter there? – Mark was almost answering when Bella interrupted again.

-I need to go now!

As soon as they got home Naya and Mark took different sides of the house. Mark was making dinner and Naya bathing the kids. They didn't talk at all. At dinner time just the kids were talking and tension between them was visible. Naya gets up and goes pick Emma that was crying. She didn't want to eat and her diaper was clean, she was not one of those babies that like to cry for attention, so Naya knew that something was wrong.

-Naya do you need help? –Mark saw how Naya was worried.

-No. Make sure they eat. –Naya went upstairs to check Emma's temperature. She had a fever, it's not good for an almost 4 months baby have a fever. Emma was fuzzy and Naya didn't know what to do with her.

-Can we talk? It's really important. –Mark got into the room, asking softly.

-She has a fever…

-Oh… I can take of her…

-I don't want to argue with you anymore, okay…? I will take care of her… just please don't let anything happen to the others. They are growing up but they can't take care of themselves yet, or of a 4 months old Mark…

-Do you think she is sick because of me?

-I'm not saying anything… but she was without her hat, trembling and all wet…

-Okay, I will stay away… but when you have time we really need to talk…

-See you later. –Naya showed her puppies' eyes and waved bye as Mark closed the door behind him. She had to figure out how to make Emma feel better, because seeing sweet cheeks crying was not amusing.

Naya finally got Emma to sleep and she was so tired. Her bed was calling for her and her eyes were wide open.

-Nay… Can we talk now?

-Can't we talk tomorrow?

-No… It's about my tour…

-Yes?

-Basically the album is out in the end of the week, and I have the dates of the tour already booked… -Naya sighed and then showed a smile.

-When is it?

-Starts in the end of August…

-How much time?

-Okay, and I will be a month on the road… I wanted to take you… But the kids have school, and you have your work here…

-It's okay, I do it too…

-Nay, like you said, you're no superwoman… you can't stay with 5 kids by yourself… -Kurt jumps on the bed and cuddles up close to Naya's feet. –More a cat…

-We will find a solution; one month is a lot of time… Maybe will be good to be apart for that time…

-Do you trust me?

-Of course I do… Today I didn't say I didn't trust you, I was mad because you sometimes you act without thinking…

-I promise you can trust me…

-That's why I married you. I know I can trust you, you're my safe place… I love you babe.

* * *

**AN: 16 is done! Today, before post this I was thinking in how this will end, because I have no idea... So, hope you liked it :D See you soon!**


	17. 10 of Us

-Guess what day is today…? – Mark questioned Naya while she was preparing Emma's bottle. She thought for some time and quit.

-Hmm… I don't know… I don't even know what day is today…

-July 22… You know what that means…? - Naya finally realized what Mark was trying to say and then felt bad for not remember immediately.

-Happy Anniversary Babe! –She kissed him and Mark almost smashed Emma that was between them. It was Naya and Mark's 10th Wedding Anniversary! A pretty amazing date, not much couples nowadays can say that were 10 years together, especially with a public exposition like Naya and Mark and with 5 kids.

-What's up? –Bella entered in the kitchen, rubbing her eyes in her pajama.

-Mom and I are just really happy today…

-Why? – Bella sat close to Emma's feeding chair and seconds later the kitchen was invaded by the rest of the little aliens.

-We're celebrating our 10th Anniversary of Marriage today! And later today we're gonna have a family dinner, just like Christmas!

-Are Jackson and Carson coming?

-No honey… and after dinner, Emma is going with grandma and you are going with grandpa…

-My dad is taking the 4 of them? – Naya was shocked, normally they can't get someone that is able to take care of 4 kids, except from Naya's mom that is always ready for them all.

-Yeah, he seemed to be okay with that. It's just one night…

-So that means I have to prepare their things… and I should dress something cute for the dinner…

-Cute but easy to undress please… -he smirked.

-You have to stop; they start to understand these things…

-We do understand. – Bella nodded.

-It's normal! It's okay, isn't it Bel?

-I don't know… -Bella frowned her eyebrows.

-What? – Ben was confused with the adults' talk.

-Dad wants to undress mom… -Caroline said quickly.

-Enough. Go dress up! Ben, Tom you stay here…

-Don't pretend you didn't like of this undress talk… -Mark licked Naya's nose and ran away with Emma to get her dressed too.

The dinner approached and the family and close friends started to arrive. Naya's mom and dad were the firsts even if they didn't arrive together. Yolanda sees the kids regularly, more than once a week but George doesn't, so when he gets the opportunity to be with all the grandchildren together he has a blast. Then Nickayla and Andrew with Martin that is growing each day and it's a big boy now. Kevin and Amy, Bella's godparents arrived too but without their kids. Jenna and Dianna were there too. Lea and Cory were the lasts ones of the friends to arrive and finally Mychal and his now officially girlfriend, Lily to complete the list of guests that could come.

Naya managed to dress the kids all matching and they looked really cute in white and dark blue. Mark filled his computer with photos of them.

-You should have told me and I would have dressed Martin like that too…

-They look really cute, don't they? – Naya was really a proud mama. – Tom had shoes on but I should know that he really can stay quiet.

Meanwhile, Mychal was introducing Lily to all the family. It was her first family event. Naya liked her since the day she saw her on the hospital, she was really calm and Mychal seemed to be really good with her.

-You should watch what dad is doing with your daughter? – Naya turned around and there was Naya's dad on the floor with Emma and the twins.

-Hope Mark is taking pictures of that. They really like of the time they spend with dad…

-I can't understand why he wasn't like that with us…

-We're his kids, his job was educate us, the grandkids it's different, it's more fun…

-Yeah… Where is mom?

-There. – Naya pointed to Cory and Lea that were talking with Naya's mom. The dinner was basically all evening, the food was in the table, there were the plates and everyone ate what they want. Mark sat on the couch next to Naya and kissed her neck close to her ear.

-I can't believe in how blessed we are… -He whispered into her ear to make it an intimate moment. –I have you, and everything I have dreamt and look over there…

-I think we deserve it… You know it's not all easy, I'm glad you don't give up on me and that you keep up with everything I do and you are so comprehensive…

-I think we work out really well together. As a team. I would never be able to live without you or them… You're my treasure… I love you. –Naya smiled and then kissed him but quickly was interrupted by Tom that wanted a random kiss or simply just wanted to ruin his parents' moment.

-Nay, get your babies all together, I'm gonna take a picture of you all together. –George stole Mark's camera and took the most beautiful pic that Mark and Naya have with their kids. The picture is so natural, they are all smiling, even Emma. They are matching and it will be a portrait to expose on the living room of the Rivera-Salling family.

-Naya, I loved the party… but I'm taking Emma to sleep, okay?

-Okay, I will get her… - Emma was with Kevin and Jenna, so Naya went to pick up her. – Bee… I need to take that one… She is going with my mom, say bye to auntie Jenna and uncle Kevin…

-Bye little bee… -Jenna gave Emma a kiss and let Naya take her.

-Oh, I'm seeing… Bye Ems! - Naya grabbed Emma's hand making her wave goodbye.

-Let's wish dad a goodnight! –Naya said to Emma searching for Mark in the middle of all the people while her mom was waiting. –Mark, my mom is taking Emma now…

-Good Night Princess, we will pick you up tomorrow. Love you. –Yolanda took Emma and soon the others guests left too.

-So nice to meet you, come by anytime! - Lily left with Mychal and Naya was glad to see her brother happy like never before.

-Kiddos! Grab your things for the sleepover! –Naya heard her dad on the kitchen were the kids were finishing the fries.

-Calm down dad… I want a hug from all of you! –Naya kissed and hugged the kids like she would be a month away from home. –Behave!

-It's just one night, brush your teeth before bed time! Love You!

-Thank You… -Naya whispered to her dad when he was leaving with the kids. Mark turned to Naya and put his hand on her waist as soon as George closed the door.

-Now, it's all about, you and me. - He pushed her closer.

-I clean all this tomorrow…

-I wouldn't let it be in other way. C'mon, the night is young! – He kissed her neck sucking on it. –Let me just lock everything, you can go to the bedroom…

Naya went to their bedroom and undressed herself totally; Mark hurried to lock everything and ran to the bedroom. He entered and saw Naya finishing to take off her panties, he quickly got naked too, so they can enjoy their alone time better.

-Let me make love to you…

-Please do. –Naya and Mark were in full speed. Sure they enjoy some good sexy times but with 5 kids around, sex is the last thing they want in the end of the day when they are both tired , although they can't complain about their sex life. It is always incredibly good when they have time to themselves, for Mark massage Naya back, or her breasts… In that night they had time for everything and they remembered the times when they dated and used to do impropriated things on glee set. We can say it was a wanky kiki!

* * *

Weeks after an amazing evening a lot of things were about to change. Mark's album was a success in the charts and in the next day he would leave in worldwide tour for a little bit more than a month. Naya was about to cry, but someone had to be strong for the family, Mark was already feeling bad for leaving his family behind and if Naya cried he would not leave and Naya can't do that to him.

-We're gonna do skype calls every day, I love you all so much… I promise that when I come back to LA, you all will be there in my concert… -It was really hard for Mark too, but he was hoping for that tour for a long time now.

-I'm gonna miss you…

-When you wake up I won't be here anymore… Promise me you will be okay…- In that night Naya didn't really sleep, she was nervous and afraid for being alone with the kids for the first time. They are really attached to their dad; Naya will have help of her family and friends but one month without Mark is too much…

* * *

**AN: Hope you like it! What do you think of this long distance thing? The true is that Naya still have work to do and Naya was away from home a few times but the kids never were without Mark...**


	18. I Miss You

When Naya woke up the spot in the bed next to her was empty. Mark was officially in tour in USA and Europe and she was alone with the kids for the first time. She had to do Mark's job too now and make sure her kids don't suffer with the daddy's abstinence. She got up and looked around, usually is Mark that changes Emma's diaper every morning, so she knew what was the first thing she had to do.

-Morning Sunshine! – Naya went to Emma's bedroom downstairs and picked her from the crib. She doesn't wake up anymore at night so Naya and Mark put her in her bedroom where she has her things. – C'mon let's change you!

Emma has been coming out of her shell. She reacts more, actually cries and asks for attention, she eats different kind of food and it's getting her first curls that Naya never thought she would have. She placed her in the changer but she was kicking and trying to roll, she was way too excited to that early in the morning.

-Ems… please stay quiet… -then the phone rings. Naya couldn't let Emma on the changer so she picked her and took her to find the phone.

"_Hi…""Good Morning!""Mark… I miss you already, I'm trying to change Emma's diaper but she can be quiet in the changer…" "In the morning she is very amused! Use the belt. Or sing for her… She will be just staring and you can do whatever you want with her…" "Thanks babe. How is everything going…?" "I just arrived to NY, we are preparing the opening night… I miss you." "C'mon… I call you later, she is messing with my hair… Love you."_ Naya hang up before Mark could answer to her 'I love you'.

Naya managed to change Emma's diaper and then when she realized she was in the middle of the kitchen with 5 kids alone. Once they finished breakfast everything would be okay. It would be a normal day when Mark goes to work, she thought, but it wasn't. The kids were so grumpy and fought a lot, like normal siblings do.

-Okay… Can I let Emma three seconds with you while I go buy milk to the grocery store?

-Yes, it is okay. She is sleeping… -Bella said, not giving much importance to what Naya was asking.

-Guys, it's like 2 minutes… Just stay here in the living room… don't do anything dangerous while I go there… - Naya locked everything and ran to the grocery store in the end of the street. She couldn't stop thinking in the worst, the true is that she was 5 minutes away from home, anything could happen. She started to think that maybe she was being irresponsible and she would regret it but when she arrived with the milk everything was okay. First mission accomplished!

The bed time was other problem, Mark said he would call but he didn't. Naya was worried that maybe something was not okay but the kids wouldn't stop to ask questions. _"Where is dad?" "When is he coming back?" "Can you read us the story?" "Can I sleep with you?"_. It was so exhausting.

It was 1am when Naya fell asleep. In the next morning Mark called and explained that were some problems with the concert hours and he was not able to call. He was truly sorry. They did a Skype call in that day and the kids were able to talk with him. Normally you think that kids are really close to the moms, and the true is that until now Naya would say the same, it's everything mom, but she realized that her kids have deep connection with Mark, and she can't replace him.

Naya was so tired, and every time they talk with Mark she cries. His tour has been a success. After two weeks of touring Mark went to amazing places, had amazing shows and at home Naya feels like she dying. She started to let the kids sleep with her, because he really misses Mark and she is lonely. They have like an order to sleep night with mom because Naya can't have the 5 of them on the bed. Kurt is always there, even if it is to complicate. Nickayla goes visit Naya now and then but now she has Martin and her life, and it's an all different thing. Naya's mom and Amelie help Naya a lot, and the talks with Mark before bed always makes her smile.

-Mom, are you sure you will be okay…? –Naya had an important meeting about all the work she has been doing in the past months. She is already late for the meeting which is something that she hates.

-Go! They're good. – She waved bye and drove as fast as she could to the meeting. When she arrived they were almost all there and she was relieved she was not the last one arriving.

-So, Naya we received the last part of the book… and the publishing house liked it… they want to make a cover with you… you can choose how you want to do it… - Since Naya got pregnant with Emma she has been writing a book about her life, like an auto biography with all the secrets of a normal life in hollywood, the history behind the fame, her life at home, how she keeps a healthy marriage, how she educates 4 kids, how she handles a pregnancy in Hollywood, the interviews, paparazzi and the reason of why sometimes she is misunderstood like for example when she said she didn't let her kids go to her concerts and why her wedding was kept in secret, why she posts photos of her kids online but doesn't allow the paparazzi take photos of them…

-I want a simple cover… Do I have time to think about it? – She asked because she had to talk with Mark first, she always like to ask for his opinion.

-Yeah, this week we are going to edit the book but by the end of the week we need to have a cover… -Naya sighed.

-Oh… I wanted to have my husband with me on the cover… - Naya dedicated the book to Mark and to her kids. Basically, she wrote it for them.

-We know he is in tour, but I'm sure you have pictures together… -Naya nodded and then she realized she had the perfect photo to the cover.

-Don't worry!- She smiled. – I know exactly which photo will be…

* * *

-Mooooom! Dad is calling! - Tom shouted.

-Answer him! – It weird how a 3 years old can totally control a computer and use Skype and other programs.

_-"Hi Tom! How is my little buddy?"_

-I'm good. – Naya sits close to Tom and calls the others. Everyone wants to talk. – Where are you?

-Do you have presents?

-Dad, I just lost my tooth!

_-"Heyyy! That's cool little angel, show dad! And yes I have presents… "_- Caroline approached of camera and showed her teeth. _–"Carol, how is school going?"_ – Mark didn't get to be there on Caroline's first day on 1st grade but he heard that it went pretty well. They changed Caroline's class and she is really happy now.

-It's good. I think I'm doing really well and I will have good grades like Bella. –Actually, Bella has very good grades and it's natural, she likes school. Naya and Mark know it and they would never push the others to have such good grades.

_-"That's great! Bella have you been eating everything mom says?"_ –Bella looked at Naya.

-She has. Kind of. We just finished some pancakes…

_-"And my boys? Where is Ben? "–_ Tom was right in front of Mark, but he could not see Ben.

-Ben and Emma are both sleeping on the couch… She was a bit fussy so Ben tried to put her sleeping and fell asleep too…

_-"Awww… Please take a photo and send me… I call later to see them… "_

-Okay… Remember that they go to bed early Mark… Then call me, so we can talk about something else…

-_"Is everything okay?" _–Now he was worried. Naya smiled.

-Yeah, don't need to worry!

_-"Okay… I will call later. I miss you… "-_Naya finished the call and took the kids to the living room. Later that day, Mark called before bed time and saw Ben and Emma in their pajamas, talk a little bit more with the others and after Naya put everyone sleeping they talked for a while alone. First, they talked about Naya's book and Mark said that he agrees with everything and he will send his permission and the photo that he has in his computer to the publisher. Then they melt over each other, he send Naya some pictures of amazing places, videos of the shows and showed her their VIP tickets to his last concert in LA.

* * *

-Mom, is it tomorrow that dad comes back?- Ben asked sweetly when Naya was giving him a goodnight kiss.

-Yes, it is honey… -Naya passed her hand on Ben's head. –We are gonna put in some badasses clothes to go there to see dad. And grandma is coming with us… It will be fun.

-Love you mom…

-I love you too. So much… – Naya slept really well in that night, and woke up with a lot of energy to see her hubby again. She dressed her comfy clothes, and woke up the kids with music. They were really happy, Mark didn't sleep at home in that night because he was in a hotel closer to the place where he would perform.

Naya dressed the kids and fed them, prepared Emma's bag and was ready to go. She left house and there were photographs everywhere trying to get pictures of them. They followed them until the hotel where Mark was. Naya's mom was already there and helped Naya with the kids. They were at the reception and Naya called Mark to tell him that they were already there. Naya was waiting for Mark to answer but he came behind her, looking to the kids to not tell anything and just hugged her from behind. She was scared but then she realized it was Mark. She kissed him passionately and didn't even care if the people around were seeing or taking pictures. She was more than a month without her husband.

-I missed you so much! – He said as he broke the kiss. – I missed you too! –The kids jumped to Mark like a bunch of lions that don't eat for months. Mark kissed them all. They were so happy for see dad again, even little Emma that was kicking Yolanda and trying to jump of her arms just to go to daddy. Mark finally got her and she calmed down, who knew the calm little Emma could be that bratty.

-Let's go upstairs, to our suite. You can put the kids' things there, and if they need to sleep… I have reservations for you… you just need to put the bracelets and you can enjoy the hotel and activities until the concert time…

-I just want to be with you… -Naya pouted.

-Today, after the concert I take them, you two stay here…- Yolanda said.

-Thanks mom…

-It's fine. But Mark… They will ask for you in the morning…

-Oh, we will pick them up early, so we can go home… -He kissed Naya again.

Mark took them to the suite, they put themselves comfortable, and Mark put Emma to sleep, because she didn't want anyone else. She just wanted to sleep on daddy's chest, not even Naya's boobs, that are her favorite place to sleep were enough for Emma.

The afternoon was amazing, Mark went earlier to the place of the concert and took Naya, Yolanda and the kids with him and the crew. He showed them everything behind the magic of music and tried to teach them how to play guitar. His musicians were also very nice and let them try the others instruments.

When they let the people in Naya, Yolanda and the kids were already in the audience. The kids were super excited, the last concert they went was more than 1 year ago, on Bella's birthday, in that day Mark promised that they would be there when he comes back to music, and there they were now.

They enjoyed it a lot and in the end they still have a lot of energy. They went to backstage to see Mark after the show. Naya and Mark left first because they knew that if the paparazzi see them leave alone, the kids will be safe. Mark told to one of the security man to help Yolanda to the car.

The kids went home with Naya's mom and Naya and Mark went to the hotel to celebrate Mark's comeback. They really needed to be alone for a while.

-You must be exhausted… You should rest… -Naya said taking off her clothes.

-I'm never tired for you… - Mark kissed her nose and undressed himself. – Hurry Up! I'm in the bath waiting for you…

* * *

**AN: What did you think? What you want to see happen next? I won't update next week but I will try to update as soon as I can... **


	19. Hope

-I'm excited and proud of you… What will you do now? – Mark said looking directly in Naya's eyes as they were both laid on their bed.

-Thanks babe. I don't know yet, I have a lot of offers, I just have to see what should I do now, we already talked about the movie… I have to go to studio to the duets album, but that's a long project… So…

-Tomorrow will the kids come with us?

-Of course. I made it for them; I want them to be there. I was thinking in take Emma too. I bought her a new dress just for the occasion.

-I think one day when they read it, they will be also really proud of their mom. – Naya smiled and closed her eyes. She was really tired. She fell asleep without even realize.

In the next morning, Naya was getting ready after shower. She was putting on a bra when she noticed something not normal on her breast. She looked at it for a moment and ignored it. She got ready and she hears someone crying. She runs downstairs and when she gets into the boys' room and there was Tom with his head full blood.

-Oh! Tom, what happened? –Tom couldn't stop crying. Ben was there trying to help Tom but he was really upset. Naya picked him up and took him to the bathroom. – Mark! Ben, can you go call dad? – Ben ran to find Mark. Naya knew that Mark was the perfect person to see if they needed to see a doctor, he is always on troubles.

-Dad, Tom's head is bleeding! – Ben said and Mark quickly left everything to go with him to see Tom. The girls went too and when they arrived to the bathroom where Naya and Tom were, the whole family was there.

-What happened? - Mark saw Tom crying holding onto Naya's shirt.

-I don't know… Thanks Ben. Can you all please get out? There are too much people here. – The kids got out of the bathroom and waited outside.

-Baby, let me see your head, how much does it hurt? –Mark tried to see what happened but it was all cover with blood. –Naya, get me a towel. – Mark was so calm in these situations. He passed the towel in fresh water and cleaned Tom's head.

-Nooo…

-It's just water, I need to clean it. – After Mark cleaned Tom's head he got to see the small cut on Tom's head. –Okay, I think we can take care of this. – Mark said and search for some medicines and aid-bands on the bathroom. Everything was okay now.

-Mark, do you think we need to see a doctor?

-No… Just if he gets sleepy or doesn't see well… He is old enough to tell if he gets those symptoms. Now let's clear the tears…

-You're a strong boy, right? –Naya put him on the ground and let him go show the others his head. – I have no idea how that happened…

-I have. Did you see the wall's corner close to their room?

-Oh… That's why I don't like to see them running around in the house. We have such a big yard… ugh…

-He is fine… We need to get ready quickly, we're getting late.

They got ready and then the kids. Tom was already running around again and seemed to be fine. Mark settled down all the kids on the car. Naya was looking fabulous as always. They got there and the kids followed their parents.

-Honey, go first. You're looking perfect, they want you… -Naya took some pictures alone, then with Mark and finally they took family pictures. Ben was really shy and hiding behind Naya, he didn't like to make them take photos, so she just let him hide.

-Come on guys… -Naya said low, while taking off the little ones of the red carpet. Mark went with them and Naya stayed there to give some interviews about the book.

The event went well and in the end they just wanted to go home. They sold a lot of copies just in the presentation of the book. In the next day when Naya woke up she received a text telling that the book was number 1 of the list of bestsellers. Great start!

* * *

-They are all sleeping except from this little one. –Mark said as he sat on the couch holding Emma who as always was sleepy and tired but didn't want to sleep. –It will be a long night. –She can sleep with us tonight…

-Yeah…

-You look sad, what's up? –Emma filled her whole hand in her mouth looking at Naya with her big eyes. Mark got closer to Naya and she held Emma.

-I… I noticed something yesterday and again today…

-What?

-Something on my boob, I don't know what it is, but was not supposed to be there.

-Can I see it? – Mark smirked and then laughed but Naya was being serious.

-Mark… This is important. You never know. –Mark looked very serious now, she was not joking, she was worried and he could see.

- You can always see a doctor. I'm going with you. You will see it's nothing, maybe it's just something that happened after you stop breastfeeding her... – He kissed her and rested against the couch, Naya placed Emma on his chest, hoping she would fell asleep soon. The three of them went to the room and Emma slept there in that night.

* * *

The doctor was checking Naya. Mark watched every move he did. They were both in silence. He called the nurse to bring Naya's exams.

-I wouldn't say you're okay, but we will take care of you. –He took out the mammography. –There is a little tumor on your right boob. It's benign.

Naya was immobilized. Mark felt a little tear coming. He held her hand tightly.

-She will be okay, right?

-Yeah. You have several options. We do nothing and you keep coming here often to check if it stays benign and doesn't grow, or if it hurts or grow or you don't want it there, we can remove it. – The doctor said calmly, looking to Naya that had no reaction.

-Nay… -Mark called Naya calmly. –What do you want to do?

-Hmm… I… I want to remove it? – Naya was not sure of what she was saying.

-I think it's a good option, you have time to think but it can turn into something more serious, the surgery is not complicated but you will have to take care of you. Your boob will look differently too. –Naya turned her face to Mark.

-I just want to see you healthy. It's better to prevent that then you have to go through something like cancer.

-Okay, I'll do it.

-Naya, you don't have to worry. It's controlled, we are going to schedule a date to the surgery and then I will keep my eyes on you more often. Do you have any cancer background on your family?

-Not that I know. –Naya thought for a while. –Does it can affect my daughters? I had a baby some earlier this year…

-Your daughters and your sons. But I don't think it has to be with you. The baby may have brought this out. Anyways, if you are worried about something on their heath, just bring them for a complete check up. Also, Mark you should check everything too.

* * *

After grocery shopping, Naya was on her way home. She decided she didn't want to tell anything about the little tumor to anyone. She suddenly was much more attentive to everything around her. She change her diet, and has been learning to cook new things that the kids don't really like.

The phone rang and she answered.

-Hello Mom! –Naya said happily. Bella was on her car seat looking through the window.

-"Why didn't you said me about the tumor?" –Naya shocked and Bella looked to Naya.

-Mom… I can't really speak right now. Don't worry. See ya.

-"Naya! This is serious. Whatever it is, I should have known!" –her mom yelled.

-Mom? –Bella said softly. She knew what a tumor was and she didn't like that word related to her mom's name.

-Ok, I need to hang up! Bella and I just got home from grocery shopping and I think I need to talk with Mr. Salling ! – Naya said as she hung up. She knew it was him, he was the only one that knew. She asked him to keep it a secret but he certainly told her mom.

-Mark! – She yelled as she got home. –We need to talk.

-I'm sorry, it was not my intention, I swear… it was an accident.

-Now my mom is worried, now your daughter knows and I don't know what to do!

-Calm down.

-I'm calm. Mark, I asked you something simple… Why can't you do it? Do I need to start hiding things from you?

-Why is that such a big deal? You're gonna be okay.

-I don't know if I'm going to! I'm scared. I have a family that needs me. This is just the beginning, nothing is for sure, you heard the doctor, it can turn something more serious in a short amount of time! –The kids were all looking to Mark and Naya.

-That's why, we are here. And people that love you will be too. Like your mom, she obviously worries about you, and you should have told her. This is just something else we will get through together. – Mark hugged Naya and kissed her forehead. –Okay?

Later, they had to explain the kids what was going on. They told them a lighter version of it, they told them that mom was just a bit sick but the doctor was taking care of it and soon she would be okay. Also told them that she would go to the hospital one of these days and when she come back home, she would be very fragile and needing a lot of cuddles.

* * *

**AN: Okay... So this just happened... What do you think?**


	20. Mama Panda

-Mark… What would you do if I die? - Naya and Mark were laid on their bed. They were watching TV, cuddling and the kids were all already sleeping. On the next morning Naya would go to the hospital for her important surgery, and the truth was that she was pretty scared.

-What is that question? - Mark turned to her with a confused expression .

- I just want to know… Do you think you would have anyone else, find another woman, someone to share your life with…?

-No. – He said and turned to the TV again. Although Naya was not convinced, so she kept asking questions.

-No what? You have to be more specific…

-I don't any other woman in my life bedside you and our girls and you are gonna be okay! – Mark knew why all these questions now.

-Do you think this will break us? - Naya asked really shyly and low. Mark sighed.

-Of course not. Why would it? I love you and nothing can change it! Okay? I love your boobs, yes, but you are much more than that! You're a confident woman, Nay!

- I don't know about that anymore…

- Babe, I promise… You don't have to worry. I will take care of everything. I'm going with you… The kids will be fine. They're super calm about it, and soon you will come back, better than ever.

-I hope so. –Naya rested her head against Mark and closed her eyes. Not even Mark calmed her down in that night, the nightmares came again but Mark was there all night for her.

* * *

Mark opened the windows of their bedroom and took a deep breath. Naya woke up with the fresh air in the room. She rubbed her eyes and sat up in bed.

-Good Morning, my love. I'm gonna wake up our babies, 'kay? – Mark went in Naya's direction, gave her a kiss and left the room, Naya remained in silence. Naya waited in the room and a few minutes later her bed was full. The kids were all there in their pajamas. Mark was holding Emma but she quickly to got into bed too; in the middle of the others. The poor little one struggles a little when is in the middle of the big ones but it's where she likes to be. Naya had to held Emma before she could be kicked accidently by one of her siblings.

-Mom, I was learning about pandas yesterday. The story that daddy read us last night was about a mama panda and a mama tiger, I think you are the mama panda! – Ben said firmly.

-And why am I the mama panda?

-You are the best to cuddle and you have black hair, when you sleep you look like a panda… and when Emma was on your belly, you had a panda belly. - These are the kind of things that Naya really appreciates to hear and never gets enough of.

-So if I'm mama panda, you're my little pandas! – Naya pulled Ben closer to her.

-Okay… Baby pandas! –Mark shouted; the 5 on the same bed was not a calm situation. –It's time for school! You have to say bye to mom… - They all gave Naya a kiss and went to get ready for school, then Mark took them there. He rushed home and when he arrived Naya was already prepared to go.

-I have everything, I think we can go. –Naya looking down, she didn't want to feel like a goodbye.

-Are you okay…?

-I'll be. –She smiled and Mark put his arm around her as they left the house. In that day, Mark would be 100% focus on Naya. Yolanda and George would pick up the kids at school and take them home. Mark was going to stay with Naya on the hospital until she comes home again.

* * *

Mark knocked on the door of the room where Naya was, hopefully well and resting. He heard a soft "yes?" on the other side of the door. He entered and smiled at her; she was looking extremely yellow, but in her face grew a beautiful smile when she saw Mark.

-Hello panda! –Mark rushed to her and sat close to her. – How are you feeling?

-I'm okay… It hurts a little… -Mark passed his fingers by her hair.

-Did the doctor come to see you yet?

-No, but a nurse did. She said a needed to eat, so she went to get food. I didn't eat anything since dinner last night.

-You really need to rest. Your mom called to know if you were okay. She will come by later. She asked if you wanted her to bring the kids or if she should let them with your dad.

-I want to see my babies… -Naya filled her eyes with tears. She was really sensible.

-They're coming. –Mark smiled and suddenly Naya faints. He runs to find someone and finally there was a nurse. The nurse follows him to the room, when they get there Naya was opening her eyes, and she was really confused about what happened to her.

-You need to eat something… I'm gonna get something for you to eat.- The nurse said.

-No. I go. The other nurse said the same one hour ago, and didn't come back with the food, so I go there. –Mark left the room and bought a fruit juice and a slice of cake. He took it to her and watched her eat.

* * *

Other knock on the door, but this time you could hear a lot of noise in the other side of the door. Yolanda and George came to see their daughter and brought the kids along.

-Come in! – Naya shouted. Everyone entered in the room. The kids went in Naya direction and she tried to get them all in bed. George gave Emma to Mark but it didn't last long.

-How are you feeling?

-Much better now. – She smiled looking around all she could see was her little ones. – I'm good. The doctor came here earlier today. He did some test on me, and I'm probably going home tomorrow…

-So, it's over?

-Not yet. I still have to come to appointments once a month, and I will have to keep my eye on it… You should do some of these routines tests too…- Naya suggested it to her mom, every woman should do, and it is just to prevent.

-I will, don't worry about me. I just want you to get better.

-Mom, what the doctor did to you? –Caroline asked defensively.

-Hmm… Remember about what we talked, that mommy was going to take off the bad thing; the doctor just took it out.

-So, you're not sick anymore?

-Yes, but the bad thing can come again, so mama needs to keep coming to the doctor.

-I can come with you if you're afraid of doctors, like I always do with Caroline. I can hold your hand.- Bella said sweetly.

-Thanks, I would love.

* * *

6pm. Naya was comfortably watching a movie with Mark on their bed with all the kids. They were watching a classic, "Finding Doris". Naya already watched it one million times and she is almost sure this won't be the last time she will watch it.

-Remember this part? This is my favorite part! –The phone rings and Naya goes to answer out of the room to do not disturb the others watching the movie.

"Yes?" "Naya?" "Yes." "It's Joshua. It's my new number for you. I lost the other phone." "Ah, okay. How are you?" "I'm great, beautiful. How are you? I know it's soon but I have a campaign offer to you." "What is it?" "I received a call from UNICEF and they want you to represent them. They read your book and they came to the conclusion that you require everything to be their ambassadress." "Whoa, that's something big. Yes, yes!" "Okay, Miss UNICEF. I'll tell you more about it soon. I will see what exactly they want to work on with you. Get well soon."

Naya was really excited but before she could go share the news with the family, her phone rang again. It was Dianna.

"Hello?" No one answered. "Di?" Naya heard some giggles on the other side of the phone and then heard Dianna' voice rushing to the phone. "Hi Naya, I'm sorry. It was Ethan playing with the phone…He likes to call people…" "Oh, it's okay, I understand." "I really need to go; I need to get him ready. Love you Nay!" "Bye…"

Naya finally got into bed again.

-Who was it?" Mark asked looking to her.

-It was Joshua and then Dianna. Also Joshua has a new number. -Mark had Joshua's number just in case. - Dianna was weird. But Joshua had good news… -She smiled and Mark directed his attention to Naya waiting for her to tell the good news.

* * *

**AN: I finally got to update it! Hope you liked it! :D**


	21. Miss UNICEF

-What is the good news? –Mark asked. He honestly didn't know what it could be. Naya teased him for a little while, and Mark eventually got impatient. – C'mon tell me!

-Well… Josh got a call from UNICEF… That was why he called me… -Mark was still waiting for her to end the sentence, he was really attentive, so he nodded. At this point he even thought that could be something about the kids. – And guess who their new ambassadress is? –Naya smirked and showed a little smile.

-Oh my god! Congrats, honey! That's amazing. I know you always wanted to do something like that, and who better than a person with 5 children? – Mark kissed her.

-Shhh… -Caroline whispered to her parents that were really bothering her with all the noise they were making while she and her siblings were trying to watch the movie. Mark grabbed the remote and paused the movie. – What?

-Missy… Pay attention to your voice. – Mark warned Caroline about the way that she speaks to older people, especially to her parents. Then he managed to get the attention from all the kids and continued. – So, we have some good news!

-It's not official yet, Mark… -Naya said slowly at Mark's ear.

-So, there is an organization named UNICEF, which basically protects all the children around the world. It makes sure they have everything they need, defends their rights and it is a pretty important worldwide organization.

-Yes… Can we keep watching the movie now? – Caroline asked and the others remained in silence. Mark was starting to get annoyed by Caroline's responses.

-And… Mom is representing UNICEF in America… it's an important role. You should be very happy that there is such organization and you have your mom working with it. –Mark finished his peep talk. He was not sure if they got everything he said but at least his job was done.

-Why they chose mom to represent them? –Isabella actually was interested in the subject, from all the people why her mom?

-I guess it's because mom it's amazing. –Mark had a great vision of the critters. For him it was enough.

-That's not exactly why… you know, all the people that know mommy and the press can help to those good causes. People like dad and I get more attention from other people and it can help for this. The photographs that are all concerned about what we're doing are gonna want to know more about it, and it's good, it helps.

-So the Hollywood are not always bad? – "The Hollywood" is how Mark and Naya call the press, fame and paparazzi. It's a familiar expression that involves all those terms that they don't really want for the kids to catch up.

-Yes, they can be helpful. It can be good or bad, depends of the occasion. –Naya immediately answered. As they grow older they start to understand how it works.

* * *

-It's cold outside. You can play here… -Mark was trying to convince the kids to stay inside. Naya was napping with Emma and the others were just too energetic. –Why do you have a playroom?

-It's not raining. Can we go just for a while…

-I said no. It was raining, it's dirty outside. Mom is sleeping and later we will have to go have dinner at uncle Mychal's house… Your mom wants you clean. - The kids stayed indoors and it was not that bad.

When Emma woke up from her nap, Naya brought her downstairs and placed her on the ground close to the other kids; she had started to crawl so she is much more active. She tries to catch up with her siblings' games but she can't. She observes them a lot and tries to interact with them. Bella has a lot of patience for Emma and tries to include her but the others don't want her around.

-Don't hit your sister! – Mark shouted seeing that Tom threw something at Emma, gladly she was not hurt. Tom was tired of Emma in the middle of them, so he tried to get her out of the way.

-She is ruining everything! See! She just destroyed our construction…

-Tom, be nice. She is just a baby… Anyways, it's time to get the toys away. –Naya instructed while picking Emma from the living room's carpet, taking her to the kitchen. –Mark, let get them all ready.

Mark knew what he needed to do. Mychal invited them to have dinner at his house with him and Lily. Mark dressed the kids properly considering the weather. Naya got herself ready and they rushed to get everyone in the car.

* * *

-Nayaaaa! Here. – Mychal ran to Naya to give her Emma that started to cry. Naya laughed at Mychal, he is always like that. He can't see a baby crying that he immediately thinks he did something wrong.

-C'mon… Shh… -She rocked Emma and made her rest her head on her shoulder. – She is just tired of playtime. It's late for her. –It was late for everyone, but Naya should have known. They have dinner and then it's like a million years until the time they leave. The kids like those kind of dinner, specially at Uncle Mychal's.

-She scares me every time she cries… -he sighed.

-It doesn't bother me anymore. Emma is an angel, after Caroline I don't think that I could be bothered with a baby crying, because that one was one of those babies that would scream all night…

-You make me never want kids… -Naya laughed at him and then checked on Emma to see if she was already falling asleep.

-Talking about that… When are you and Lily thinking about having babies? –Naya whispered to him trying to be discrete.

-Oh. I don't know, she has been asking a lot about it lately, I guess it's like the biologic clock or something…

-What do you think about it?

-I don't know… I told her that I wouldn't mind and we could start trying… but I'm kind of scared with all this. I love kids. Others people's kids. I don't know if I would be a good dad you know…

-You're a great uncle, Mychal. I'm sure you would be the best dad ever. I'm happy that you started to think about it. Anything you and Lily need just tell me. –Mychal trusts his sisters more than anybody else, and if he needed some advice, Naya would be for sure the first person he would come to.

-Thanks…

-Thanks for what?- Mark stood by them, interrupting the cute siblings' moment.

-It's time to face your fears. – Naya placed Emma back in Mychal's arms. – You should talk with Mark about it. He was in the same position as you… -Naya said and walked away. She sat on the couch next to Lily that was playing with the girls.

-Talk about what?

-Babies… You know, start a family. I don't know if I'm ready…

-Oh… That. You know I met your sister on glee and then one thing lead to another and in the end… chicks have a time that they want more. First, Naya said she wanted to try to get pregnant and I agreed, but I wasn't sure if it was what I wanted…

-That's my biggest problem… And if I say yes but I don't want it?

-Then we tried, we tried and nothing. So it was when I decided to propose to cheer her up because she was getting really frustrated. We got married and she forgot about it… Some months later, she was pregnant and somehow, we got ready for that baby together. I can say, when Bella was born I totally felt like a dad and nowadays I feel so lucky and they're the best thing in my life.

* * *

One week later in the afternoon, Naya arrives home with a big smile on her face. Mark was in their home studio. She went there and interrupted him while he was writing new lyrics.

-You look happy. – He kissed her. –How did it go?

-It was great. They are so nice. They are also really organized, they were looking through my agenda and they tried to fit some events on it. They just needed my approval. I will get the chance to visit awesome places and do something different. They explained me some rules and things about the campaigns and the specific work I'm gonna do.

-Do you think you are emotionally ready for this? It's not gonna be easy. There are really bad situations in this world, Nay… And you will be away from home…

-I hope I am ready. I will need to travel a lot. They said I could bring you with me, also the kids. I would love to bring them with me at least to one place. I think they need to see it, and feel it.

-I totally agree with it. I think it will be an interesting journey for our family.

-So, would you agree if in this Christmas vacation we all go on a mission to Africa? – Naya suggested with a big smile on her face.

* * *

**AN: Another chapter is here! I wrote about this because in a recent interview Naya said that she would like to run her own charity one day, so I transformed her idea a little bit because I really love UNICEF, and I would love to see Naya representing them. Hope you all like it! **


	22. Love

Naya was trying to finish packing. They just had lunch and the boys were playing outside with Mark and Mychal. Mychal and Mark are trying to get the boys in football and no one is better than Mychal to teach them. Naya and the girls were upstairs finishing packing because in the next morning they would go to their Christmas mission in Africa.

When Naya asked Mark about it he wasn't sure if it was a good idea, but everyone should know that Naya can be very persuasive. The kids are on Christmas vacations and it was the perfect time to go. Although they decided to not take Emma. She would stay with Mychal and Lily. Naya loved Lily since the first minute and she really thinks that Mychal has to have more experience with babies before have his own. She knows that Nickayla and her mom will be around to help if it is necessary, so no problem.

-Mom… Yesterday… When dad and you were mad, he said something about love that I didn't understand… -Isabella said while playing with Emma's feet that should already be sleeping but Naya let be up for a bit longer, also because they were going on a trip soon and she will miss her baby.

-Hmm… Maybe you don't need to understand… - The exactly quote that Mark said was "I wish I didn't love you so much. It would make things easier for both of us." And what Bella doesn't understand is why dad doesn't want to love mommy so much.

-Dad doesn't want to love you? – Naya sighed. Caroline was paying attention to the conversation in silence.

-Bel, it's complicated. I love your dad, and I'm sure he didn't mean it. It's not a bad thing, okay?

-But if love is good, why dad wants to love you less?

-There different kinds of love. Love it's not always good. – Caroline frowned her eyebrows. Naya sighed again and sat on the chair on her room looking to the three girls. – You can love a lot, and different people. For example, I love you. You and your brothers are the people I love the most in the world and it's a kind of love that is unbreakable. No matter what I will always love you.

-Hmm… and what are the others kind of love?

-You can love your family, like mom loves grandma and Auntie Nickayla and Uncle Mychal… The family love is also pretty strong. And there is the love for the people in general that it's good but it's not that strong.

-What is the kind of love for dad? – Caroline asked quickly.

-The love I feel for your dad it's different from all the others. It's the other half of me. – Isabella and Caroline's eyes widen. –It is the love that makes you feel complete. It's the love that involves passion and definitely needs maintenance to survive, otherwise it disappears. You need to be close to that person and normally it's the person that can hurt you the most.

-Dad hurts you? – Naya couldn't believe she was having this talk with two little girls.

-No. Just because he loves me. Because if he wanted he could be the one to hurt me the most. –The little girls were worried about all this love conversation, so Naya tried to calm them down a bit. – But it can also be excellent. It can be just like the movies' love. That 's why mom and dad got married, live together and decided to share their love with each other to make babies, you.

-Babies are made of love?

-Exactly, babies are nothing but love. You all are made of love. Half is dad's love, half is my love.

-That's good. –Naya got a smile from the girls.

* * *

"I… love you…" Naya said really low between her breaths. With all the years Naya and Mark learned a lot. It's not just sex. Sex was when they want to have a little fun in the old times. With the years and after the kids and ups and down, Naya and Mark make love to each other every time they are together. It doesn't need to be loud or rough. It's a time to be connected.

"I love you too." Mark groaned as Naya moved her hips in a regular movement. She was on top of him right under their covers. They move together and in silence just letting out a few moans. That's how they have a little pleasure regularly. Even with the kids at home Mark and Naya manage to get their love on more than once a week.

How they get closer to their orgasms they start to speed up a little. Naya starts to shake and loses the strength on her arms. She holds onto him as asking for help. He kisses her and rubs her clit trying to make her reach her orgasm as soon as him.

As they can't control themselves anymore and totally lose their control they know their job is done. Naya likes to be where she is, right on top of him. She collapses against Mark's chest. He kisses her head and softly places her next to him on the bed. They need to be careful with Naya's breasts especially now after the surgery.

Mark put his arm around her and closes his eyes, Naya loves how warm Mark is. They had to sleep. In some hours they would have to wake up and go on a very special trip.

* * *

They were in Ghana. They were leaving the Ghana airport with all the team. The kids were happy. They were excited; it was all new for them. Waiting for them was a bus to take them to a village where they had a reception prepared for them.

During the bus drive the kids looked through the window, it was very different from what they knew. The people were different, the places, the smell, the nature around them. It was a nice place. They saw a bunch of little kids running around bare feet. Wild children, they were amazed.

The team got some bungalows; one of them was for Naya, Mark and the kids. It was a nice place. It was just like a country house. Built in strong wood and with a lot of color. It had some divisions. It really didn't have beds, just something that was similar to it, the kids loved it. Naya organized everything and how was late they went to sleep because they would wake up as soon as the sun rises.

The sun woke up early and the kids did too. Naya and Mark got up and took the kids to breakfast. The team of UNICEF that went with them and showed them where they could eat and then presented the program for the day. They were just staying for 4 days so they had to enjoy every second.

First thing to do, visit a primary school on a close village. It was so different than the regular schools in USA. At first the kids were shy but then they opened up and got spend some times with the local kids. They taught them new games and had a lot of fun. Naya and Mark got to know more about the school. Naya thinks that an advantage that this kids have is that they use their imagination to play and they interact a lot, they have a pure childhood away from all the consoles and machines.

In the next day it was time for them to visit the river nearby the city where are a lot of underage workers. The child labor is still present even after all the years and the help that has come to these countries. Naya and Mark held the kids by the hands and approached the river. Naya saw kids of Bella's age working on a dirty and probably full of diseases' river. The team spoke to them and got some information to the central of UNICEF that protects the children. In that day and after of hours walking, they slept amazingly, they were so tired already.

On the 3rd day they had planned a visit to a hospital. Naya and Mark were sure that it would be what would affect them the most. They walked in and there were sick babies everywhere, kids in very bad conditions and newborn that had just arrived into the world. They are a lot of patients for the few doctors that they have.

Naya sat on a chair close to a teen girl holding a newborn. The girl seemed to be shy and Naya asked to the recording team to leave for a while.

-Hi… - Naya said and the girl just looked at her.- How old is it?

-Hmm… A few hours. –Naya's heart was completely broken. The baby didn't look very happy, it was probably hungry.

-Can I ask how old are you?

-15. It is my first baby… -Naya showed a soft smile. She couldn't imagine being so young and have to take care of a baby.

-I have a baby at home too. She is almost 8 months. – Naya pointed at Mark that was seeing other children and fighting his tears as he was holding a premature baby boy. – That's my husband and that are my kids. The UNICEF team was recording the kids interacting with the other kids and Mark. Of course that before going Naya and Mark had a serious conversation with their kids about what they were going to see. –You're going to love to be a mom. But it's difficult… Don't forget about you. You deserve a good life too. You're still really young...

-Yeah… But I can't go to school. My family is very large and just the boys go to school. I have to take care of my sisters. My dad beats my mom, she can't do anything, he wants me to get married this month and I don't know what to do. I wish I could escape to a safe place. –Naya really wanted to help. If she could she would have taken that girl and her newborn daughter and take care of both.

-I'm going to help you. – Naya said and did it. Before the fight back home the team said that they called the child protection and they would take Bilú, the girl from the hospital and her family to an institution. They found out other illegal things about their parents and now they had someone to protect them. Naya was really happy about it. They had recorded an amazing documentary that Naya was really proud of.

The kids slept during almost all the trip back home, they have now a lot of family memories, they learned important lessons but Naya couldn't forget what happened in those 4 days. She woke up on the middle of the trip crying onto Mark's shoulder.

-What's up, baby?-Mark said rubbing her hair. - Another nightmare?

-No... I'm just really emotional. I love you. Please never leave me. - Naya said looking into Mark's eyes and then rested her head again.

-I won't. I promise. –He kissed her and Naya continued to cry on his shoulder. It was a strong experience for her, somehow she felt like she could have done more. They took a lot of material things for those kids, and took also a lot of love with them, but they are gone, and that kids remain there.

* * *

**AN: Hi! Hope you all liked the chapter. :) I will have a lot more time to write right now, so I think it will be good. I always enjoy to know what you think of the chapters and ideas for stories are always appreciated too.**


	23. Trust

Naya enters in the bedroom and closes the door behind her. She seemed to be nervous.

-Mark, I need your help! - She said and then when looked over to the bed noticed Emma sleeping there. –When I told you to put her to sleep, I meant on her crib.

-Yeah, she is okay there… -Mark paused the DVD and looked to her. – Do you need help for what? –Naya picked up Emma and sat on Mark's lap with the baby on her arms.

-I need you to follow our daughters… -She said.

-What?-Mark was really confused.

-Hmmm… They wanted candy and I said that I wouldn't go buy candy just because they wanted it, so they asked if they could go get it themselves and I said yes… And I'm not sure about it anymore…

-Like alone? Downtown candy store? – Naya nodded in agreement. –Oh…

-I need you to follow them and see if they come back safely. They are taking the bikes… Please?

-You're the one that said yes, why am I the one that has to follow them? – Naya pointed at the screen. Mark was watching old videos of Naya's pregnancies.

-Do you see that belly? It's mine. Your little girl… you don't want anything bad to happen to them, do you?

-First, those are the twins. And secondly… You don't need to beg, I'm going…- They both got up and Naya smiled. She went 'till the gate with the girls and gave them the instructions and everything they needed. When they left Naya's heart started to ache. After that, it was Mark's turn to go.

-Mark, don't let them see you, they will think I don't trust them.

-You don't. – Mark kissed Emma's head. –I will call you if anything happens.

-Don't! I gave them my phone. I said they should call to you or to the home phone if they need.

-Ah ok! –Mark took out his phone of the pocket. – Here, I don't need that.

They kissed and Mark followed the girls. Naya and Emma went back inside. Naya's heart was racing, even if she knew Mark was watching them. This is something normal kids do, and Naya really wants them to feel like the other kids, but the truth is that they are not like the other kids.

The door stopped and parked the bikes. They were walking in the candy store direction but then Mark noticed that they entered in the coffee shop. He went closer and saw they just went to say hello to Amelie.

-Where are mom and dad?

-They are home. Bella and I are gonna buy some candy! We have to hurry up 'cuz mommy said we needed to be quick…

-Do you want me to take you home?

-No, thanks. We brought our bikes. – The girls said goodbye and finally went to the candid store. They picked everything they wanted and Mark watched everything from far away. He noticed the paparazzi coming. How did they know? What was their interest in two little girls buying candy? The girls had never been alone around the paps.

-Look… - Bella said slowly to Caroline looking back to the front door of the store.

-Oh… Once we are on the bikes they can't catch us… -Mark wanted to do something and he was ready to save them any minute, he was expecting for the media to have some respect for children.

-Lily… - Bella had an idea. – Can you take us to our bikes?

-Hmm… - She looked to the door. – Of course. Do you have everything you want?

-Thank you. – They walked through the door and Mark watched the girls going with the candy's store girl, Lily. He watched them going on their bikes alone back home. He sighed of relieve and followed them again.

While the girls and Mark were out Naya tried to get herself distracted. She looked to the phone a couple times and nothing. Suddenly, the phone shows a text.

"_Cory Monteith: What are you going to say to convince Naya? I have no idea what to tell Lea."_ She was curious and it was not her habit to go check on Mark's phone but now she was curious. She saw other texts, talking about a weekend away, and sexy times and "girls" and Naya seriously didn't know what to think.  
_"Cory: I need like we need some time away, specially because of the kids."_

"_Mark: Me too. Naya has been crazy, she is tired and I need sex. Let's be real." Naya looked through the rest of the texts._

"_Cory: I've everything planned. Airport on Friday afternoon, the rooms are ready, and your ticket for comeback earlier is ready."_

"_Mark: Thanks, man! Naya would never forgive me if I missed the twins birthday… See ya and the girls there. Anything, just text me."_

Naya heard someone coming in and stopped going through the texts. She welcomed the girls, that were both really good. They were all very happy, they were grownups now!

-They were good, the paparazzi were there but they handled it well… They did exactly what they should. –Mark said at Naya's ear as soon as he arrived as well.

-Okay. - Naya gave him his phone and just went back to the living room to talk with the kids. Mark thought it was awkward that she didn't do a million questions but he didn't really cared about it now.

* * *

Naya turned around and turned around in bed like something bad was happening. Mark woke up and realized she was having a nightmare. He wrapped his arms around her and tried to calm her down, but she woke up crying hysterically and pushing Mark away.

-It's okay… I'm here…

-No… Leave me alone. – Naya said pushing Mark away.

-What did I do? It was just a bad dream… -Normally Naya feels really safe on Mark's arms after a nightmare.

-Where are you going this weekend? – Naya said sitting up in bed, cleaning some tears on her face.

-What? I'm not going anywhere.

-So you and Cory don't have plans that do not include the kids but include some "girls"?

-Did you go through my phone? – He asked really surprised. – Where is something called privacy?

-Yes, I went through your phone 'cuz Cory wanted to know what you would say to me so he can use the same excuse with Lea! I knew this day would come…

-I'm not cheating on you. Neither is Cory cheating on Lea. Please… just believe me. – Mark sighed.

-So tell me the truth… - Naya cleaned the tears on her face once again. – Please.

-The girls are you and Lea. Also Dianna. It was a surprise but I don't want to see you upset or having nightmares because of me…

-What?

-Don't tell the other girls, Cory and Chord would kill me. But you, me, Lea, Di, Cory and Chord are going a weekend get away to Hawaii to remember the old times. And to celebrate your early 40th birthday… No kids. No worries… Just three happy couples.

-Don't remember me of that! I can't be 40. Hmmm… Promise that it is just that?

-I promise. We will be back just in time for the twins' birthday and the whole family will be there. Just keep your mouth shut 'till Friday. Just because my surprise is ruined doesn't mean Dianna's and Lea's have to be too…

-Of course… Wait that means that your family…?

-Exactly. My mom and my dad are coming and they will take care of them. Okay? Now let's sleep… - Mark wrapped his arms around Naya and both got comfortable to try to sleep.

* * *

Naya and Mark were packing and the kids were wondering if they should pack too.

-Where are you going? – Tom asked looking to Naya choosing clothes to put on her suitcase.

-Dad and I are going on a trip for the weekend.

-We are not going too?

-No. Grandma Condy and Grandpa John are in town and they will spend the whole weekend with you. Aren't you excited?

-Hmm… I guess… - Bella said looking to her siblings.

-Nayaaa! My parents are here! – Mark screamed and Naya finished packing. The kids ran downstairs to see their grandparents. Naya appeared shortly after with Emma on her hip and her suitcase on the other hand. Naya and Mark got to talk a little bit with Mark's parents but they had to go or they would miss their fly.

-When are you coming back? –Ben said with his arms wrapped around Naya's neck.

-On the morning of your birthday, mom and dad will be here. –He kissed him and then put him back on the floor. –Let mom kiss you all before we go!

* * *

**AN: So... There is a new chapter... And next chapter it will have not only Sallivera but also Monchele and Overgron, and I had this decided for a long time and after what happened I was not sure about it anymore but it has been good. If it can't happen in reality let's the dream keep going on our minds. R.I.P Cory Monteith...**


End file.
